An Affair To Last A Lifetime
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: A night at the bar after a rough case, ends up with Elliot having an affair. But with who?
1. Mistakes

**A/N: I came up with some ideas for a new story, so here it is, let me know what you think!**** So please read and review!**

**I own nothing!!**

An Affair To Remember- chapter 1

One summer night, after a rough case, where an 11 year old girl named Georgia Smith, was brutally raped and bashed by her mother's boyfriend. She was the product of her mother's rape and her mother was an alcoholic. Georgia's life reflected Olivia's, so it hit close to home.

Elliot and Olivia sat at their desks finishing up their DD5s, when Elliot looked up at his silent partner.

"Liv? Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Olivia looked up at him and wiped away her silence tears, hoping that he didn't see them. "Yeah, I'm fine, El"

"Do you wanna go out for a drink?"

Olivia thought for as moment. "Yeah sure. Let's go to O'Malley's Bar"

When both detectives finished their DD5s, Elliot stood up as Olivia stood and grabbed her purse and the 2 of them left to drive to the bar. Once they arrived, they sat in a booth in the far corner of the bar, before Elliot walked up to the bar and grabbed two glasses of whiskey and walked back to the booth.

Two hours and 4 drinks each later, Elliot looked over at Olivia, who had been quiet the whole night. "Liv?"

She didn't reply, she kept looking out the window, watching the busy street in its late night glory.

"Liv?" he spoke a bit louder.

She finally turned and looked at her partner.

"Yeah, El?"

"Do you feel like talking about what happened today?"

"Shouldn't you be at home with your wife and kids?" Olivia asked completely ignoring his question.

Elliot sighed, realising that it was going to take more then usual to get her to open up.

He got up and sat down beside Olivia, when he saw unshed tears welling up in her eyes. He placed a friendly hand on her thigh and Olivia looked at him before burying her head in to his chest as she began to cry. Elliot put his arms around her, once he realised that she had finally let her guard down.

He rubbed her back to comfort her, until the tears subsided and she pulled back, looking at him. "Sorry for cying on ya"

Elliot smiled as he wiped away the last of her tears. "It's fine, Liv"

They looked into each other's eyes in silence. Chocolate brown looking into icy blue; icy blue looking into chocolate brown until they finally gave in to temptation and kissed.

Elliot licked Olivia's lips until she opened her mouth and their tongues explored each other. She moaned in to his mouth before pulling away, Elliot looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"My apartment, now" she whispered seductively in his ear.

He nodded and started kissing her again before they both pulled away as they stood and left the bar.

Upon entering Olivia's apartment, they were all over each other. Elliot closed the door behind them, before pinning Olivia up against the wall kissing her very passionately again. He grabbed her ass and she moaned in to his mouth. "Bedroom. Now"

On the way to her bedroom, the kissing didn't stop.

In the bedroom, they began shedding each other's clothes before Elliot gently pushed Olivia backwards on to her bed as he kissed down her neck to her breasts.

"El…." She moaned as he kissed her breasts.

He then slid two fingers in to her already wet centre, which caused her to moan so loud in pleasure, which the people in the next apartment could definitely hear.

Elliot thrust his two fingers in and out as his thumb played with her clit.

She began to feel her climax coming, "El….More…Please" she begged.

"Gladly" he whispered in to her ear and he slid a 3rd finger in to her.

Olivia began to buck her hips to meet each and every thrust of Elliot's fingers in to her before she finally reached her climax, screaming out Elliot's name.

"EEELLLL….Oh my God, that was fan-fucking-tastic" she said panting, as she slowly came from her high.

"Glad you liked it….Ready for the main event?"

Olivia nodded, so Elliot entered her slowly and gently.

Once her body had adjusted itself to his size, he began slowly thrusting in and out of her, before picking up his pace.

"Harder….Faster….Deeper" Olivia moaned, as she grabbed his ass and pushed him deeper into her.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Liv" Elliot panted.

Olivia rolled her eyes and flipped them over, so she was on top riding him.

She slid up almost completely off of his member before slamming back down, causing the both of them to moan so loud. She began to pick up her pace, as she felt another climax coming and before long, Olivia reached her 2nd climax.

"Liv, I'm about to burst…. where?"

"In me, El" she whispered as she continued to ride him.

Elliot then flipped them back over and pounded in to her 3 more times before reaching his own climax and emptying his seed in her.

Elliot then leaned down and kissed on the lips.

"That was…" Olivia began to say, but Elliot finished off the sentence for her.

"Fucking amazing"

Olivia nodded, smiling as Elliot slid out of her and laid down on the bed beside her. The two of them eventually drifted off to sleep.

They were woken by Elliot's mobile phone ringing about half an hour later.

"Stabler" he answered groggily.

"Elliot, where the hell are you? It's 1:30 in the morning"

"Shit…Sorry Kath, I fell asleep in cribs at work. I'm gonna come home now"

"Ok then see you soon. Love you"

"Love you too, bye" He hung up and looked at Olivia, who had woken up.

"Sorry, Liv. I've gotta go home" he said as he got up and got dressed.

Olivia nodded, even though deep down, she was hurt. But she knew that he would go home to his wife and children.

He went in to the bathroom and Olivia turned over in bed, facing away from the bathroom door.

Elliot walked out after using the bathroom and noticed that she had now turned away from the door and him.

"See you at work in the morning, Liv"

She ignored him, pretending to be asleep.

He sighed and walked out of her apartment, as she laid in bed beginning to hate herself for having sex with a married man and father of 4, let alone he was also her partner.

"I'm such an idiot. What have I done?" She thought as she cried herself to sleep. 

**--------------------------------**

**Please let me know what you think!!**


	2. Driven Away

**A/N: Thanks to ****the lovely people that reviewed this chapter is for you!**

**I don't own anything that's in the show!**

Olivia woke the next morning, remembering the events from last night, as she saw that she was naked. She sighed as she got up.

She had a shower, remembering that Elliot had sex with her then went home to his wife and children, and it hurt all over again. "Wonder how awkward it's gonna be at work today?" she thought as she turned the shower off, after washing herself.

She got dressed and on the way to work, she stopped at the coffee shop and bought coffee for the 3 guys and a tea for herself. But when she walked in, she got the welcoming from Elliot that she thought might happen, but was still hurt.

"Here, Munch" she said as she placed the cup of coffee on his desk in front of him.

Munch smiled. "Thanks, Liv, what would we ever do without you?"

"Here ya go, Fin" She placed the coffee on to his desk.

He smiled up at her. "Thanks, Liv"

"No problems guys" she sat as she sat at her desk and reached over to Elliot and placed his coffee on his desk.

Elliot didn't even look up at her to say thank you, let alone accept the coffee. Olivia was hurt. She was about to go up to the rooftop, but the Captain come out of his office up to them.

"Benson, Stabler. We have a victim, by the name of Kelsey-Marie Tonkins. She's 16 and is in Bellevue waiting for you"

Olivia stood up and grabbed her coat, "Ok, Capt." She said and walked out not waiting for Elliot.

She stood at the car waiting for Elliot, hoping that he would say something to her, but he didn't, he just opened the car doors and got in.

She got in as well and the car ride was silent. "Wow, this is really awkward. He must really hate me now" she thought to herself, as Elliot continued to drive ignoring her.

At Bellevue, they walked up to the desk in the emergency room. "I'm Detective Benson, and this is my partner Detective Stabler, what room is Kelsey-Marie Tonkins in?" Olivia asked flashing her badge.

The young short brunette haired man, looked it up on the computer, and then looked back at Olivia, "Room 564. It's the 4th door on your left"

"Thanks" Olivia replied and walked down the hall.

In the hospital room, the red haired 16 year old girl was lying on her side crying and the doctor was just walking out.

"Detectives….. Young Kelsey-Marie, was indeed raped but no sperm was found"

"Ok, thanks" Olivia said and walked over to the girl, as Elliot stayed and talked to the doctor more.

"Hello Kelsey-Marie. I'm Detective Benson"

The shy young girl wiped away her tears and slightly smiled. She felt that she could trust Olivia, she had just met her, but she already felt the warmth and friendliness from her.

"Hi, you can just call me Kelsey; you don't have to add the Marie"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Ok, Kelsey, do you feel up to telling me what happened?"

Kelsey bit her bottom lip, as she was nervous. "Um I don't mean to be a pain in the butt, but could I do it tomorrow?"

"You could…..if you want to"

Kelsey thought about it for a moment, "Ok, I'll do it now"

Olivia nodded and grabbed out her notepad and pen. "So Kelsey, can you tell me what happened"

Kelsey took a deep, shaky breath. "I was walking to my cousin, Abby's house. I was only 3 blocks away, when I walked past an alley and heard a noise. A man came from out the alley and grabbed me. He threw me up against a wall and I must have passed out, because when I woke he was on top of me, r-raping me" she cried.

Olivia finished writing down her notes and gave the scared young girl a hug, until she fell asleep.

Olivia walked out to find Elliot waiting impatiently in the waiting room.

"Take long enough?" he asked her rudely.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Elliot just ignored her question and walked out.

The car ride back to the precinct was silent; Elliot dropped her off at the precinct before taking off again. Olivia was hurt with the way, he was acting toward her.

She knocked on the Captain's door.

"Come in"

She walked in and looked at the Captain. He put his pen down and looked up at her and instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's up, Olivia?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I need to take some of my vacation time"

Cragen sighed. "And why is that?"

Olivia wiped away her silent tears, hoping Cragen didn't see them. "Cos I really need it"

Cragen saw her tears and sighed. "Ok, come back when you are ready. I will get a replacement to partner with Elliot"

Olivia nodded. "Thanks" she whispered and walked out.

Olivia walked back in to the squad room, to see only Munch and Fin doing paperwork. She grabbed her purse and coat.

"Where you going, Olivia?" Munch asked.

"On vacation, but don't tell Elliot"

Fin and Munch nodded in understanding, they had noticed his behaviour toward her all day.

"Please come back to us" Fin said.

Olivia nodded, "I will. Just don't know when".

She gave Munch and Fin each a hug, before walking out. Deep down, she didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but she needed some space. She was glad she didn't see Elliot on the way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Olivia was on hold with the airline company.

"Hi, I would like a one-way ticket to Los Angeles, California……Yeah…..tomorrow…..4:30 flight?...Great…..Ok thanks"

When she hung up, she packed 2 suitcases, one filled with clothes and the other with important things that she wanted to take with her.

And she went to bed, but she didn't get to sleep for hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Elliot didn't ask anyone at the precinct where Olivia was, he just guessed that she was out sick. But Munch and Fin kept giving him dirty looks and by the end of the day, he'd had enough.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" he yelled at them.

"You!" they both replied in unison.

"What the fuck?! Why?! What the fuck did I do?!"

"Haven't you noticed the empty across from you?"

"Liv, is only out sick isn't she?" he asked, now fully calm.

Fin and Munch just looked at each other and walked out.

Meanwhile

"The 4:30 flight, Flight 208 to Los Angeles final boarding" the intercom said and Olivia was walking down the corridor to the plane.

She took one last look at New York and got on to the plane. "Goodbye New York and Goodbye Elliot enjoy a new life without me" she muttered to herself.

She had a window seat and looked out the window as New York looked smaller and smaller as the plane took off, and when everything looked like ants, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot ran out of the precinct, he had to make sure that Olivia hadn't done something stupid and was just at her apartment, lying around sick. He got to her apartment building and ran up the stairs, two at a time till he got to her floor, floor 3. He ran up to the door and knocked. He got no answer. "Liv? Liv! Open up!"

He grabbed out the key that she had given him, years ago and opened the door. To find that she wasn't there, he walked in to her bedroom and noticed most of her clothes were gone and other important things. He walked past her phone in the living room on the coffee table and saw a white piece of paper.

It said:

'Elliot, if you found this, get the hell out of my apartment!

I left, because it was for the best. Now go home to your wife and children and just forget about me. I'll be fine.

And not bother looking for me, I don't wanna be found. And before you ask Casey, yeah she knows where I am, but she isn't telling you!

Elliot sighed after he read the note, and put it back down and walked out, locking the door behind him. He was so angry with himself. He drove away his best friend and partner, it was worse, since they had sex just the night before and he didn't know if she would ever come home, let alone see him again. "I'm such a fucking bastard!" he cursed himself when he got back in to his car and smacked his head against the steering wheel. "I'm such an idiot. I promised I would never hurt her and I did!" he yelled at himself as he punched the steering wheel. And he drove home to his wife and children, before Kathy called asking where the hell he was.

"Life is never going to be the same without Liv" he thought as he pulled away from the curb.

-----------------------------

Well there was chapter 2.

Yay! I'll be 19 tomorrow, I'm so happy!!! So please review! Reviews will make me happier! Lol!


	3. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show!**

Chapter 3- A New Life

Olivia had moved from New York to a small 2 bedroom apartment in Los Angeles, she missed Elliot so much, but she kept busy at her new job to keep her mind off of him. She was still a Sex Crimes detective, and her partner was a woman by the name of Kimberley Stanton. She and Kimberley became good friends, Kim had a 2 year old daughter named Jordan Mackenzie and Olivia thought she was adorable. Olivia was supposed to be on vacation, but had decided to transfer instead, otherwise she would think about Elliot all the time.

After 4 weeks, Olivia began throwing up every morning and suspected that she was pregnant. Pregnant with Elliot Stabler's child. After the 5th morning in a row of throwing up, she called Kimberley, since it was both of their days off.

"Stanton"

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "I- I think I'm pregnant"

Kim sighed; she knew the story, of what happened between her and Elliot. "Ok, hun, I'll pick up a pregnancy test for you on the way to your apartment. I'll have to bring Jo-Jo though because Jack (her husband) is at work"

"That's fine. Thanks so much, Kim"

"Not a problem, Liv. See ya soon"

"Bye"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on her couch waiting for Kimberley to turn up, she was shaking, she was so nervous. "Could I be carrying Elliot's child?" she kept asking herself in her head over and over.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and a friendly voice. "Liv, it's just me and little Jo-Jo"

"Come on in Kim, it's unlocked"

Kimberly walked in with little Jordan on her hip. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside Olivia, before placing Jordan on the floor.

Jordan smiled up at Olivia and walked up to her. "Hi Liv"

"Hi Jo-Jo"

Jordan giggled; she loved her pet-name. She walked over near the TV and on the rug, playing with the little pig toy in her hand.

Kimberley sighed and passed Olivia the pregnancy test, "Ok, Liv. Do whatcha gotta do and bring it back in here, Ok? Only if you want of course"

Olivia was still shaking. "I don't mean to sound like a cry-baby or anything, but I need your support right now"

Kimberley gave her a hug. "It's ok, Liv. I'm right here"

Olivia nodded and pulled away. "Ok, I'll be back in a minute"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia returned about 2 minutes later with the pregnancy test in hand, she sat on the couch and placed the test on the coffee table and covered it.

"Ok, did you set a timer?"

Olivia nodded, "On my watch". She was so nervous; she didn't know whether or not she wanted to be a mother to Elliot's child. But if she was pregnant, she was definitely not aborting, she had already decided that. After a couple minutes of silence, apart from Jordan making pig noises on the floor playing with her toy pig, the timer on Olivia's watch went off. She turned it off and uncovered the pregnancy test; she instantly saw the blue, meaning positive and started crying.

Kimberley wrapped her arms around her best friend and gave her a hug. "You're confused right now, aren't ya Liv?"

Olivia nodded as she cried on her best friend's shoulder. "I don't know whether or not to be happy. But I am keeping the child"

"I know, I know" Kim soothed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**B****ack in New York**

Elliot hadn't heard from Olivia in a month, he was so depressed without her. His marriage was crumbling and had been kicked out of the house. Kathy had somehow found out about the affair and confronted Elliot about it and of course, he couldn't deny it, so she kicked him out of the house the next day. He was now in a one bedroom apartment, closer to the precinct.

Casey walked in to the precinct one afternoon and Elliot was desperate to know if Olivia was ok, if she was happy. He wanted to know that she was still alive at least.

"Hey Casey"

"Hello Elliot"

"How's Liv?"

"What makes you think I've heard from her?" she replied coldly.

"Please just tell me that she's ok"

Casey looked Elliot right in the eyes, "Why do you wanna know? You're the one that drove her away"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"She's fine, ok? You happy now?"

"Is that all you're gonna give me? That she's fine"

Casey's mobile phone began to ring, so she just nodded and walked out.

"Casey Novak"

"Hey Case, It's Liv"

"Oh my God, Liv. How are you? I miss you so much"

"I know I miss you too. Now I have some important news to tell you, but you can't tell Elliot or anyone that will tell him"

Casey was slightly confused. "Ok, what is it?"

"I….Um….I'm pregnant"

"Oh my God!" She squealed as she got in to the elevator and the doors closed. "Is it Elliot's child?"

"Ah yeah, it is and I'm keeping it"

"I knew ya would. Well no matter how much Elliot has been a jerk, I bet the child will be one gorgeous one"

Olivia smiled, even though Casey couldn't see it. "Thanks, Case. Anyway I better go"

"Ok, then, Liv. I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the squad room, Elliot sat looking at the most recent photo of him and Olivia; it was at Fin's birthday party, a couple months before. In the photo they were goofing around, they looked so happy. Elliot sighed. "I have to get you back, Liv. I miss you so much"

His thoughts were interrupted by his new partner, an older balding guy by the name of Tom Mason.

"Elliot? Elliot?"

Elliot looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"I think we can call it a night now"

Elliot shook his head as his partner stood. "Nah, I'll be here for at least another hour, gotta finish this paperwork"

Tom nodded. "Ok then, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye"

And Tom left, leaving Elliot alone in the squad room, dreaming about Olivia. He missed her so much, that he just kept working so hard, to get his mind off her. He knew he was the one that drove her away, but was getting reminded about it day in and day out by everyone in the squad including Casey. He still hated himself for it, but he didn't know where she was hiding, so he couldn't bring her home. For the first fortnight, he asked Casey everyday, where she was and he got the same answer everyday.

"None of your business, Elliot, she left to get away from you and doesn't want to be found. Leave her alone!"

Elliot sighed as he stood. He was going to abandon his paperwork for the night and go to the bar, to drink away his sorrows, hoping that Olivia would come to her senses soon and come back home to New York.

---------------------------------

Hope you like!!! Please review!!!!


	4. Just A Shell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show, even though I begged for it, for my birthday! I was going to post this late tonight, but I decided that I would post it now! Please enjoy and review!**

Just A Shell

Another month went by and Elliot still hadn't heard from Olivia and Olivia was still wasn't ready to see or hear from him.

Olivia sat at work on desk duty; she had told their Captain that she was pregnant the day after she had found out. She didn't want anything to happen to her baby; so she happily accepted desk duty, for the baby's sake.

She and Kimberley sat at their desks finishing paperwork, it was nearly 6pm and Olivia yawned, she was so tired. Kimberley looked up at her, "Come on, Liv. Time to call it a night, you and the bub need some rest"

Olivia looked up at the partner and nodded in agreement. "Ok, then" she said and stood up, grabbing her coat.

Kimberley got up as well and the 2 friends walked out of the precinct. "I'll give you a lift to your apartment, Liv. You're too tired to drive" Kimberley said as they walked to her car.

"Thanks" Olivia replied as she got in to the passenger seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was starting to accept that she was pregnant with Elliot's child, but she desperately wished that he could help her through the pregnancy and be there for the birth as well as help raise it. She was happy with her new life in Los Angeles, but she was also depressed as she still missed Elliot so much.

Kimberly dropped her off out the front of her apartment building. "Are you going to be ok, Liv?"

Olivia nodded as she opened the door. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the lift, see ya tomorrow"

"Take care, see ya"

And Olivia got out, shutting the door behind her, before going in to her apartment building and going up the elevator to her floor.

She walked in to the apartment and sat on the couch, grabbing out a photo from the drawer beside the couch. It was a photo of her and Elliot at Fin's birthday party. It was the same photo that Elliot stared at everyday. "Maybe I should go home to New York. Back home to Elliot" she whispered as she put a hand on her belly, her and Elliot's child growing inside.

Then she quickly shook her head. "No. Not yet, I'm not ready to face him" she thought as she placed the photo back in to the drawer and stood up.

She walked in to her bedroom and got changed into her pyjamas before going in to the bathroom, to use the toilet and brush her teeth. She was so exhausted so she just went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in New York**

Elliot sat lonely in his one bedroom apartment on his couch in the living room, staring at a photo was Olivia and himself at the last Policeman's Ball. She was wearing a silky red dress that went just past her knees and her hair was in a bun with the ends sticking out and she had black high heels on. Elliot smiled as he ran two fingers over the photo. "Please come home to me, Liv. I'm just a shell without you" he whispered.

He wondered how life was where ever she was. If she was happy, if she'd found a new man. He wondered all these things, but in the end all he wanted was her to come home to him, he was depressed and lonely without his best friend, he was now just a shell of who he used to be. He hated what he had become over the last couple months and it began to show in his work, leaving Cragen concerned. But Cragen himself didn't even know where his other best detective was, but was determined to find out.

He dialled Casey's office number.

"Casey Novak"

"Hello Casey, it's Captain Cragen"

"Oh hi, how can I help you?"

"I want to know where Olivia is"

"Ah, but don't you know. You did fill in a transfer for her"

"Yeah, I did. But the transfer didn't say what precinct"

"Oh I see. Olivia would have done that purposely, and I plan to keep her secret"

"But I'm worried about Elliot, Casey"

Casey sighed. "Well it deserves him right for driving her away"

Cragen sighed. "Fine" and he hung up angrily.

Casey was determined to keep her best friend's promise, but even though Elliot drove Olivia away, she knew they were both suffering from broken hearts, and the great distance between each other was making it worse, especially since Olivia was nearly 9 weeks pregnant with Elliot's child and he didn't even know.

"I'll give it another couple months, and if they both are still hurting, but denying it, I will jump on a plane myself and drag a pregnant Olivia's ass home myself. Elliot's deserves to know that he's gonna be a father again" she thought to herself, before getting up and leaving her office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in Los Angeles**

Olivia woke at 5:23 the next morning, she didn't know why until the nausea hit full force, causing her to pounce out of the bed, bolting to the toilet. She made it just in time to empty the contents of her already empty stomach. Sometimes she wished that Elliot was there with her for support and a nice back rub, but he wasn't. "He needs to know I'm pregnant" she thought to herself, before inhaling sharply and heaving again.

When she was finished, she just sat leaning against the wall, crying silent tears. "Man, this is so fucked up. I can't bring up a baby on my own, but I'm not ready to go home to New York and back to Elliot" she said to herself, as her hand rested on her still flat belly.

Since the nausea had gone for now, Olivia got up and had a shower. Before going back into her bedroom and looked at her belly in the mirror, she rubbed it as she looked at it in the mirror. "I'm determined, that you will have the best life I can give you. I just have to go back home and forgive your father, but not yet, but I promise it will be before you are born" she whispered to her unborn baby inside of her, even though it wouldn't be able to hear her yet, but it was just a comfort thing for herself.

She walked away from the mirror and got dressed for work, in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, before brushing her hair and putting it up in a simple ponytail.

She sighed and left for work, stopping at McDonald's on the way, as she was craving an egg and bacon muffin.

When she arrived at work, she saw her Captain; Captain Samuel Price talking to Kimberley.

He turned and looked at Olivia. "Ah, you're here"

"Sorry, I'm late" she said after she swallowed the bit of the egg and bacon muffin in her mouth.

He smiled at her, once he noticed the egg and bacon muffin in her hand. "It's fine, Olivia. Now I would like you and Kim to interview a pair of twins, who were kidnapped and raped. They were returned to their parents last night, but are now in the county hospital waiting for you two. They're names are Sarah and Samantha Kingsley, they're 15"

Olivia and Kimberley nodded and walked out.

Kimberley looked at Olivia on the way out and saw her sigh.

"What's up, Liv?"

Olivia looked at her partner. "Ah, nothing, I just have a feeling that this is gonna be a long day"

---------------------

There was chapter 3! Hope you liked it, please review!!!!


	5. A Surprise and a half

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed, this chapter is for you!**

**I don't own anything from the show!**

Three months went by and Olivia was now 5 months pregnant, she hadn't contacted Casey in nearly a month. The last time, she spoke to Casey, she was begging her to come home and of course she still wasn't ready to face Elliot.

But today, she was headed home; she was ready to confront the father of the growing baby inside of her, even though he was going to get a shock as soon as he saw her 5 month round pregnant belly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was sitting on the airplane, with her hand resting on her belly as she felt the baby moving around. "Hey, settle down in there, kiddo" she whispered and gently rubbed her belly.

The old lady sitting in the seat beside her smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"21 weeks"

"Do you know the sex yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope not yet, the baby was facing the wrong way, so I couldn't see, so I have to wait til the next ultrasound"

The old lady smiled. "It is probably a boy, being modest"

Olivia laughed, "Maybe"

The long flight was finally over, and Olivia collected her luggage and caught a cab to the new apartment, she had rented it over the internet, the other day, when she decided she was ready to return home to New York.

She walked in and smiled, it was a nice 2 bedroom apartment, it had plenty of room for her and the baby and that was all that mattered to her. The bedrooms were right next to each other, which meant quick and easy assess to the baby and that was what she wanted. She sighed; she only had 4 months till the baby would arrive and needed to set up the whole apartment, let alone the nursery. But she wasn't ready to sort all that out yet. She looked at all the unpacked boxes on the floor of the apartment, before rubbing her temples. She had a friend in Los Angeles bring all of her belongings that she couldn't bring with her on the plane to her apartment.

"I should go see everyone at the precinct" she said as she rubbed her belly, "And I wonder what your daddy will say about you when he finds out…..I just hope he is happy about you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot was sitting at his desk finishing his DD5 when he spotted Olivia walk in.

"Liv?"

Olivia nodded and waved to Munch and Fin as they said hi before turning back to Elliot.

Elliot ran up to her and went to give her a hug.

"Whoa! Hold up, cowboy, watch the belly"

Elliot stopped and looked at her in the eyes and then at her belly.

"You're pregnant?"

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Wow….Um, is it mine?" he asked in a whisper, so Munch and Fin couldn't hear.

Olivia gently pulled him in to the hall. "Yes, El, it is. But you really hurt me"

Elliot nodded and gave her a gentle hug, "Yeah, I'm so sorry, but Kathy and I are divorced now, she found out about the affair and kicked me out. And now I know that you are pregnant with my child, I'm gonna help you from now on"

That kind of irritated Olivia a bit, "Do you only wanna help me, cos it's yours?"

Elliot sighed, he realised that was something she didn't want to hear.

"No, Liv, I was looking for you, and everyday I kept asking Casey, where you were and how you were. But all she kept saying was that you were fine…..Liv, I love you so much and I'm glad that you are carrying my child. Please forgive me"

Olivia cried some silent tears; she loved him so much, that she wanted to forgive him so bad. "El, I am willing to forgive you. But……….. It will take a long time. And you have to promise me that you will be there for the birth and help me raise this child. This child is half yours"

They walked back in the squad room, because Olivia needed to sit down.

Elliot nodded. "C- can put my hand on your belly?" he asked nervously.

Olivia nodded and sat in Elliot's comfy chair, with a hand resting on the bottom of her baby belly.

Elliot gently and cautiously put his hand on Olivia's belly, she watched him and laughed.

"El, it isn't gonna burn ya or anything. You don't need to be so nervous"

Elliot laughed, when he felt the baby kick. "Wow, it kicked. Do you know the sex yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, the baby didn't wanna show it's sex, I have to wait till the next ultrasound"

Elliot sat on the desk, with his hand still on her belly. "Can I go with you, when you go?"

Olivia nodded and was about to say something, when the Captain came out of his office.

"Oh my God, Olivia?"

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Yep, it's me"

"You've come back……And you're pregnant?"

Olivia laughed and nodded. "It sure looks and feels that way"

Cragen walked up closer to her. "How far along?" he asked as he leant down and gave her a hug. "21 weeks…. Anyway I better go. The baby and I need food and rest. I only got off the plane a couple hours ago"

"Nice to see ya, Liv" Fin said and gave her a hug.

"Good to have you back" Munch said and gave her a hug as well.

"Yeah good to see you guys again" she said and began to walk out until the Captain's voice stopped her.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned around. "Yeah?"

"Elliot is going to take you home, ok?"

Olivia nodded as she yawned. "Ok then, if you insist"

Cragen nodded. "I do insist and I insist that he stay with you for the night, and get the things you need so you can rest"

"But Captain----"

"No buts, Olivia. You're 5 months pregnant and just got off a plane a couple hours ago. It will help me to sleep tonight, knowing that you and the baby are safe with Elliot"

Olivia yawned again. "Ok, then" and she began to walk off again with Elliot at her side, "El, the baby and I are craving Cookies and Cream ice-cream"

Elliot laughed. "Anything else?" he asked as they got in to his car.

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "Not at the moment, but expect a 2am run to the store for something else"

Elliot laughed, 'I should have expected that"

By the time Elliot pulled up at the store, Olivia was fast asleep, with her head leaning on the window and lightly snoring. So he got out and locked his door and made sure that her door was locked as well before going in to the store.

He bought the Cookies and Cream ice-cream and some chocolate bars, before going back to the car and getting in to find Olivia still snoring away. He quietly put them in the backseat, before starting the car and driving home.

When Elliot had to slam on the brakes at a red light, Olivia jerked awake.

"What the hell?" she said half asleep.

"Sorry, hun, the light changed to red a bit too quick. But we are nearly at my place. So don't go back to sleep"

"But I need clothes, El"

"You'll be alright for the night, Liv. I will take you home in the morning on my way to work"

Olivia nodded and tried to stay awake.

She managed to stay awake until she had finished her bowl of Cookies and Cream ice-cream, before passing out from exhaustion on the couch.

Elliot quietly laughed and scooped her up off the couch; he took her in to his room and gently placed her on the bed.

"Night, Liv. I'm glad you're finally home" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

He then looked down at her belly and placed a gentle kiss on her belly. "Night, baby", and he went back in to the living room to watch football.

----------------------

**Ok, if there are mistakes I missed I'm sorry, I just got home from work about an hour and a half ago and I'm tired.**

**So please review!!**


	6. Elliot's Surprise Project

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed! This chapter is for you!**

**I don't own anything from the show!!!**

Olivia woke, when the sun began to shine through her window, she turned and looked at the clock, 7:32am was clearly shown. She looked beside her, fully expecting Elliot to be sound asleep beside her, but he wasn't there, she rubbed her eyes as she sat up before getting up and walking in to the bathroom.

Upon walking in to the kitchen, after having a shower and getting dressed, she could smell coffee. The smell of coffee still made her sick, so she promptly ran back in to the bathroom and threw up.

"Liv?" Elliot asked confused as he ran in to the bathroom.

He found her kneeling in front of the toilet heaving; he sat behind her. "Sorry, I didn't realise the smell of coffee made you sick, hun" he whispered as he gently rubbed her back.

When the heaving episode had ended, she turned and looked at him. "It's ok, El. I should have told you"

"Are you sure, you're ok?"

Olivia nodded as she moved closer to Elliot and he gently scooped her up off the cold bathroom floor.

She snuggled in to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed, and I will get rid of that coffee smell and make you and the baby breakfast. Are you craving anything in particular this morning?" he asked as he gently laid her down on the bed.

She thought for a moment, but then shook her head. "Nope, not yet"

"Ok, then" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by and Olivia had finally forgiven Elliot, she had decided that he had passed her 'faithful test'.

Elliot was there for her, whenever she needed him, not matter what time it was.

One morning, when Olivia was still sound asleep, Elliot sat in the living room of Olivia's apartment and decided to arrange a baby surprise for her. And he knew just the right people to call to help him with the surprise project. First he rang Casey.

"Casey Novak"

"Hey Casey, it's Elliot"

"Hey Elliot, what's up?"

"I'm gonna do up a surprise for Liv, so I was wondering if you could take her out for the day"

"Sure, what time do you want me to pick her up?"

"Well, she's still asleep right now, but I will wake her up soon, so let's say in a couple of hours"

"Ok, then, I'll see ya then"

"Thanks, bye"

When Elliot hung up the phone, he walked up to Olivia's bedroom and very quietly opened the door, to find her still lightly snoring. So he quietly shut the door again and walked back in to living room, where he called Fin next.

"Tutuola"

"Hey Fin, it's Elliot"

"Hey man, what's happening?"

"I'm planning a baby surprise for Liv. I was wondering if you're in to help"

"Sure man, what time do you want me to round around?"

"I'm at Liv's, so come here in about 2 ½ hours"

"Sure, see ya then"

"Thanks, Fin. Bye"

Elliot hung up and then walked to Olivia's room and opened the door, before walking up to the bed and gently waking her.

"Hey Liv, wake up, honey"

Olivia rolled over and groaned. "Why? What time is it?"

"It's 9:22 and Casey is coming in about an hour and a half to take you on a girly day out"

Olivia sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ok then" and she got up and walked in to the bathroom.

Elliot walked back in to the living room and waited till he heard the shower on, before he called Munch.

"Munch"

"Hey John, it's Elliot"

"Hey what's up?"

"I am doing a baby surprise for Liv, so I was wondering if you were in on it"

"Hell yeah, what time?"

"Come to Liv's apartment in about 2 hours"

"See you then"

"Thanks, John. Bye"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next hour and a half went really quickly for Olivia and Elliot. Olivia was lying on the couch, while Elliot was in the kitchen, when there was a knock at the door.

Olivia got up and opened the door, to see a very happy Casey.

"Hey Case"

"Morning Liv, you ready?"

Olivia nodded smiling. "I sure am. Where are we going?"

"Baby clothes shopping, of course"

Olivia laughed and Elliot came up behind her.

"See ya later, Liv. Have fun" He said then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"See ya, El"

And Olivia and Casey left.

About 20 minutes later Fin, Munch and the Captain were at the door.

"Hey guys"

"Hey, we call the Capt. As well" Fin said.

Elliot nodded. "Ok, I wanna do up the nursery for Liv. But we will have to do it neutral colours, since we still don't know the sex"

The guys nodded.

"Ok, Munch and Captain, could you please go to the paint store and pick a couple neutral colours and maybe a pale blue and Fin and I will go buy some baby furniture"

All 3 guys nodded and the 4 of them left and went their separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Casey were busy looking through the baby clothes stores.

Casey picked up a cute little blue shirt, which said "Mommy's Little Man" on the front.

"How about this, Liv"

Olivia looked at it and smiled. "Yep, put it in the trolley, Case"

Casey laughed. "You better hope it's a boy, since you're buying that top"

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, I don't know, I just have a feeling that I am" she said then noticed a cute little pair of army cameo cargo pants and chucked them in the trolley too.

"How much are you spending, Liv?"

"I don't know" she said then looked in the trolley at all the little shirts and pants. "Ok, that's enough I think"

"It's about time, Liv. We've been walking around in here for nearly 2 hours"

Olivia nodded. "Here take the cash, I really need to go to the bathroom" she handed Casey her purse and ran off.

Casey laughed. "I was wondering how long it would take her to need to go" said she thought to herself as she pushed the trolley up to the check-out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Olivia's apartment, the 4 guys were working hard on the nursery. Elliot and Fin were painting the walls a pale blue colour. He just kept thinking that it was going to be a boy, so he had picked the blue. As they painted, Cragen and Munch were putting the crib together.

The 4 guys were working really hard, until Casey rang.

"Hey Elliot, we're coming back, Olivia is exhausted and needs to lay down"

"Ok, then. We're just finish up for the night in here"

"Ok, we'll be there in about 20 minutes….Oops gotta go, Liv is going back from the toilet"

"Bye" Elliot said and then noticed Casey had hung up.

"Ok, guys, we've gotta pack up, they're coming back, Liv was begging to come home"

On the way out, Fin looked at Elliot, "What time tomorrow, Elliot?"

"I'll give you a call. Thanks for all your help, guys"

"Not a problem" Cragen answered and left.

"Sure, see ya" Munch said and left.

"No problems" Fin said and left, shutting the door behind him.

Elliot sat on the couch waiting for Olivia; she walked tiredly in about 10 minutes later and walked straight over to the couch. Elliot got up and helped her on to the couch as Casey bought up all the baby clothes and placed then on the floor.

"Thanks, Case" Elliot said as he gently placed a pillow under Olivia's head.

"Not a problem, see ya tomorrow, Liv"

"Thanks for today, bye" Olivia replied tiredly, "I'm so tired, El"

Elliot placed a blanket over her. "I know, baby. Take a nap, while I cook dinner"

Olivia nodded and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------

Just an in between chapter, to show the first week Olivia is back in New York.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Discomforts and Big Bellies

**A/N: Thanks to the lovely people that reviewed! This chapter is for you!**

**I don't own anything form the show!**

Olivia woke the next morning to Elliot walking in to the bedroom with breakfast for her on a tray, but she wasn't ready to wake up, so she turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Elliot caught this and sat down on his side of the bed, he knew she must be hungry, so he grabbed some pancake and put it in front of her nose. She instantly sat up and yanked the tray out of his hand, careful not to spill the glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, El. I'm so hungry, this child of yours makes me eat so much" she said with her mouth full of pancake.

Elliot laughed and put his hand on her belly. "Go son, go. Make mummy eat a lot!" he laughed.

Olivia pouted as she put more pancake in to her mouth. "It's not funny, El. I feel like an animal, eating so much"

"I'm sorry, baby. But you better hurry up and get ready, we're gonna find the baby's sex today"

"Why bother? You already seem to think we are having a boy"

He laughed again and he rubbed her belly. "I just wanna make sure, babe"

Olivia nodded and took a sip of orange juice, and Elliot noticed that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"Ah nothing, the baby just moved over to the side of my belly and it's a bit uncomfortable"

"Which side?"

"This side" she replied as she placed a hand on the right side of her belly.

Elliot placed his hand on the right side of her belly and rubbed and the baby seemed to move back.

Olivia smiled, as the discomfort disappeared. "Thanks, El"

"Not a problem, babe. Now you better have a shower, the appointment is at 10"

Olivia nodded as she passed him back the tray. She got up and walked in to the bathroom, where she used the toilet and had a shower.

Elliot went in to the kitchen and cleaned up his mess from breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia pulled up in front of the Medical Centre at about 9:53, about 7 minutes before Olivia's appointment.

Elliot turned off the engine, and got out the car, before walking around to Olivia's side of the car as she opened the door.

He helped her out and he shut the door behind her.

"Thanks, El. But I'm not that big yet that I need help all the time"

Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah but you are pretty big for 22 weeks, hun"

Olivia sighed. "Maybe…… he is just a big baby"

They walked inside the building and Olivia walked up to the front desk to let the receptionist know that she had turned up for her appointment.

Elliot and Olivia sat down and read magazines in silence as they waited.

He noticed that he hurt Olivia's feelings, when he mentioned how big she was. "Liv….I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings"

Olivia stopped reading and looked up at her fiancé. "It's ok, El. You were just telling the truth"

Elliot kissed her on the cheek. He was about to reply but was interrupted by Olivia's OB/GYN calling out Olivia.

"Olivia Benson"

"Yes" Olivia replied as they stood up.

They followed the tall, chubby red haired female down in to a room at the end of the hall.

"Take a seat" she said in a friendly Irish voice.

Olivia and Elliot sat in the seats in front of her desk as she sat in her comfy doctor's seat.

"Ok, my name is Dr Emily O'Mallie. I had your medical file sent here from Los Angeles, Olivia. And everything looks prefect. But I would like to check your current progress. You're 22 weeks, is that correct?"

Olivia nodded, "yes"

"Ok, why don't you take a seat on the bed, and lay down, putting your legs in the stirrups, so I can check your cervix"

Olivia nodded as she let go of Elliot hand. She stood up and took off her panties from under her black skirt, before she got up on the bed, putting her legs in the stirrups, like requested.

The room was silent as the doctor checked Olivia over, "Ok, Olivia, everything looks good. Put your panties back on as I go grab the ultrasound machine from the next room"

Olivia nodded as she got up and put her panties back on, before getting back on the bed.

"Do you want me to hold your hand during the ultrasound, babe"

Olivia nodded smiling, she was about to say something but Dr O'Mallie walked back in with the machine, so Elliot just walked over to her right side and held her hand.

"Ok, Olivia, this is going to be a bit cold"

Olivia nodded but still winced a bit as the cold gel came in to contact with her exposed skin on her belly.

"Ok, everything is looking good so far"

"Can we find out the sex?" Elliot asked.

"Sure…….Woah! Hang on a minute. There's something your OB missed in LA, Olivia was in shock, as was Elliot.

"Huh? Please tell me my baby is ok" Olivia begged.

--------------------------------------

**Sorry it's a bit short; you nearly didn't even get this at all! I type too fast and my crappy computer didn't like it and froze twice, and I lost it both times!!! I'm so angry right now, so please review! It will make me happy again!**


	8. 2 For The Price of 1

**A/N: Thanks to ghettobabe510, SuNgLaSsEs-CHI'c, BearyFunny66, onetreefan, Danibanixx and SharkSVUBonesfanaticXOXOXO for your lovely reviews, here is the next chapter.**

**I own nothing that has anything to do with the show!!**

_Last time_

"_Can we find out the sex?" Elliot asked._

"_Sure….Woah! Hang on a minute. There's something your OB missed in LA"_

_Olivia was shock, as was Elliot._

"_Huh? Please tell me my baby is ok" Olivia begged._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The doctor looked at Olivia smiling. "Everything is fine" Dr O'Mallie assured her.

"Then what is wrong?" Olivia asked looking between the screen and the doctor in confusion.

"You're having twins, Olivia. A little boy and a little girl"

Olivia's eyes opened wide in shock and surprise.

Elliot gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hear that honey, we're getting two for the price of one" he tried to joke to cheer her up, but it didn't work. She began to cry.

"How am I gonna take care of twins?" Olivia asked as the doctor wiped the gel off of Olivia's belly.

Realising how shocked Olivia was, the doctor quietly left the couple to their private moment alone.

Olivia sat up as she pulled her top down and Elliot wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "it's ok, hun. We can do it"

Olivia nodded as she continued to sob. She sobbed her about 5 minutes until she pulled away and looked up at Elliot. "We can do it" she repeated in a whisper.

Elliot nodded as he wiped away her tears with his thumb and then gave her a kiss on the lips. "We can do it" he repeated.

Olivia got off the bed and hung on to Elliot tightly as they left the medical centre.

Elliot helped her in to the car, before getting in himself.

The car ride was silent; they were about 5 minutes away from Olivia's apartment, when he looked over at her, she was fast asleep with her head leaning on the window.

When he pulled up at the apartment, he reached over to her and gently woke up.

"Liv, wake up, hun"

Olivia groaned and stirred before she finally woke up. "But I wanna sleep" she whined.

Elliot sighed, "You can when we get inside, babe"

He felt sorry for her, because she was exhausted all the time. He got out the car, before helping her out. Elliot could see how tired she was, so he helped her inside the building and they took the elevator up to their floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got in to the apartment, Elliot helped Olivia in to bed and placed the covers over her as she slept, he kissed her on the cheek, "I love you" he whispered before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him, so he didn't accidentally wake her as he made a phone call. He called Casey.

"Casey Novak" she answered in a professional tone.

"Hey Casey, it's Elliot"

"Hey, what's up?"

Elliot sighed and Casey heard.

"What's going on, Elliot? Is Liv ok?"

"Yeah, in shock, but she's fine"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"We found out she's pregnant with twins" he finally answered.

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah, but it means we have to buy more baby stuff and it needs to be in pink or purple, because one of the twins is a girl"

"No problem, I'll call John and Fin. They can buy the furniture and I'll go get the baby clothes"

"Thanks Case, I'll pay you guys back when you get here"

"Ok bye"

Elliot hung up the phone to hear Olivia walking in to the kitchen.

He walked in to see her grabbing a glass of water.

"You ok, babe?"

Olivia looked at him, smiling, "Yep, just thirsty, and then we can sit in the living room and start going through baby names"

Elliot nodded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She drank her water, and then dragged Elliot in to the living room and on to the couch with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple sat on the couch, looking through a baby names book, and making their own list of names of boys and girls' names. They were hiding their own lists from each other, because when they were finished, they were going pick names that were on both of their lists.

They were up to the letter "L", when there was a knock on the door.

Elliot got up and let Casey, Munch and Fin in. Olivia saw all the baby girl clothes in the bags that Casey was holding and the furniture the guys were holding. She was so happy.

"Come on, Guys, let's go fix those up in the nursery" Elliot said and the 3 men took off to the nursery, as the 2 women sat in the living room, going through all the girl clothes.

Olivia picked up a tiny dark blue denim skirt and smiled. "This is gorgeous, Case"

Casey nodded as she grabbed out a pink shirt with 'Daddy's Little Princess' written in purple glitter in it. "She can wear this with it" she said smiling.

Olivia laughed. "Did you get that, cos I bought a shirt saying 'Mommy's Little Man' for the boy?"

Casey nodded. "I sure did. I thought she deserved to have a shirt like that too" she laughed.

Olivia laughed and looked back in the shopping bag and grabbed out a tiny lavender dress with tiny black ¾ length leggings to go with it. "Oh my God, Casey, this is gorgeous too. Thanks so much for picking all these gorgeous clothes" she said and hugged her best friend, before grabbing her purse and grabbing out money.

"How much was all this?" she asked as she looked how much money she had.

Casey didn't answer.

"Case, I'm gonna pay you back, please tell me"

"It was $175, but……you only need to pay me back $100. $75 of it, is my present to you"

Olivia smiled. "Are you sure?" as she passed Casey two $50 notes.

Casey nodded as she took the money and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, El. Congrats on knocking Liv up with twins" Fin joked.

"Haha, very funny, Fin. But Liv and I are happy about it, even though she was in shock at first; she just thought she was having a big baby"

"How come her OB/GYN didn't pick up on it in Los Angeles?" Munch asked.

"I'm not sure" Elliot replied.

"Oh well, have you got names picked out yet?"

"Well, Liv and I were making lists as we looked through a baby name book, before you guys came, we only got up to 'L'"

"Well, I'm sure you guys will come up with names soon" Munch replied.

Elliot nodded and noticed Olivia and Casey walk in.

He stood up and walked up to Olivia wrapping his arms around her waist, "Are you ok, hun?"

Olivia shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"My back is sore" she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Elliot began to rub her back, and Casey looked at Fin and Munch.

"Come on, guys we better go"

They nodded and the 3 of them said goodbye before finding their own way out.

Elliot helped Olivia in to their bedroom and on to the bed, where she laid on her side as Elliot rubbed her back. "Is that better, Liv?"

Olivia nodded as she was beginning to fall asleep.

After about 15 minutes, Elliot heard her lightly snoring and smiled.

He stopped rubbing her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking out and quietly shutting the door half way, as he made his way to the living room and watched football quietly on the TV.

-----------------------------------------

**Well there it was! Please review!**** And I would love some suggestions for baby names!**


	9. Baby Names and Naughty Showers

**A/N: Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx, ElliotNOliviaSVULover, BearyFunny66, onetreefan, Marie2185, SharkSVUBonesfanaticXOXOXO, xfilesjunkie and SVUStrongmedicinearelife for your lovely reviews. This chapter is for you!**

**I own nothing, which is probably why I'm crazy!!! Hahaha!**

Elliot woke the next morning, to find the space in the bed beside him empty. He stretched as he got out of bed to look for Olivia.

He looked in the bathroom, it was empty.

"What is she?" he thought as he walked toward the living room and sure enough there she was.

She was sitting on the couch continuing with her baby name list. He sat beside her and tried to seek a peek at the names on her list.

"Uh-uh, it's a surprise" she laughed.

Elliot gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "How long have you been up?" he asked.

"A couple hours"

"You were up at 7?"  
Olivia nodded as she wrote down one last name, before handing him the book. "Finish your list. The babies and I are hungry"

Elliot went to stand up, but Olivia stopped him. "I can make my own breakfast, El"

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Ok, you eat breakfast while I finish my list"

Olivia nodded as she stood, "And we'll go through both lists to pick a name for each baby" she replied before walking in to the kitchen.

Elliot watched her. "It won't be long before she starts waddling" he thought and laughed.

Olivia walked back in and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Elliot shook his head as he looked at her. "Nothing, it's alright"

"You're laughing at me aren't you?" she said, it was more of a statement, the a question.

Elliot noticed that she sounded upset. He went to walk toward her, but she turned on her heel and walked in to the kitchen ignoring him.

He sighed as he sat back down.

He decided to give her some time alone, as he finished off his list of baby names.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat eating her bowl of cereal in the kitchen, crying silent tears. "Stupid fucking hormones" she thought as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

When she was finished eating, she got up and placed her bowl in the sink before walking in to the living room to find Elliot finished and waiting for her.

She sat beside him on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about laughing earlier, hun. It wasn't anything bad"

Olivia sighed as she snuggled in to him. "It's fine. Let's hurry up and find names for these kids" she said as she placed her hands on each side of her belly.

Elliot picked up his list, "Ok, boys names- Alexander, Brayden, Cayden, Christopher, Cody, Jackson, Jacob, Jake, Jimmy, Joshua and Nicholas. What boy's names you got?"

Olivia picked up her list and read out the boys names. "Brayden, Caleb, Cayden, Cody, Elliot, Jackson, Jacob, Joshua and Samuel"

Elliot smiled as he looked at both lists, and then looked at Olivia. "You want our son to have my name?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I was thinking of the name Brayden Elliot"

"How about Brayden Joshua Elliot?"

Olivia nodded, but then stood up quickly.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"Need to go to the bathroom, back in a minute" she said and rushed off to the toilet.

Elliot was going to sneak a peek at her girls name list, but decided against it. She returned about 2 minutes and sat back down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist again as she snuggled in to him.

"Time for the girls list, Liv, you go first"

"Ok then. I like Aarilyn **(pronounced Air-a-lyn)**, Abigail, Allyssa, Anna, Emilie, Grace, Hannah, Holliann, Lauren, Madelyn, Mackenzie, Naima, Star and Susan. What have you got?"

"I've got Aarilyn, Allyssa, Anna, Grace, Hayden, Marcelitte, Olivia, Star and Susan"

Olivia smiled.

So, Liv, how about Aarilyn Olivia?"

She laughed. "If you insist on having my name in there, I wanna add another name"

"And what's that babe?"

"I wanna name her Aarilyn Olivia Star"

Elliot nodded. "Great choice, babe" he said and put a hand on her belly, "So we have Brayden Joshua Elliot and Aarilyn Olivia Star Stabler"

Olivia nodded and snuggled closer to Elliot as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Elliot kept kissing her, with a hand resting on her belly, until he felt the babies moving, he pulled away and laughed.

"They're kicking, Liv"

Olivia nodded. "I know, I can feel them. You can keep your hand on my belly, as long as you keep kissing me" she whispered and kissed Elliot on the lips again.

Elliot opened his mouth and Olivia slid her tongue in to his mouth. They played tonsil hockey, until they both pulled away for air.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Elliot said as he got up, "Are you gonna join me?" he asked over his shoulder walking toward the bathroom.

Olivia got up as quick as she could and followed him in to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shower, Elliot surprised Olivia when he slid two fingers in to her already wet centre, she gasped in surprise and pleasure. He kept sliding his fingers in and out, as she moaned until she reached her climax, and she screamed out his name.

Elliot kissed her on lips, but she pulled away laughing as she placed a hand on her belly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The babies are moving around like crazy" she said and grabbed his hand, "Here feel" she placed his hand on her belly and he laughed.

"Want a main event?" he asked and she nodded.

He was about to slide his member in to her when there was a knock at the door followed by a very sad, but familiar voice.

"Liv, it's Casey"

"Hang on, I better let Case in. She's crying"

He nodded in understanding, and turned off the shower as Olivia stepped out and put a towel on.

"I'll be right there, Case" she called out as she dried herself.

She quickly put on a pair of black maternity pants and an oversized NYPD shirt, and answered the door.

She gasped at what she saw. "Oh my God, Case. What happened?" she asked and let Casey in.

------------------------------------------------

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	10. Oh No, Not Casey!

**A/N: Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx, ElliotNOliviaSVULover, onetreefan, BearyFunny66, Tommys my 21, general01lee and SharkSVUBonesfanaticXOXOXO for your lovely reviews, this chapter is for you!!**** This chapter mainly only features Olivia and Casey!**

**I Don't own anything from the show!**

**Last time**

"_Liv, it's Casey"_

"_Hang on, I better let Case in. She's crying" _

_He nodded in understanding, and turned off the shower as Olivia stepped out and put a towel on. _

"_I'll be right there, Case" she called out as she dried herself._

_She quickly put on a pair of black maternity pants and an oversized NYPD shirt, and answered the door._

_She gasped at what she saw. "Oh my God, Case. What happened?" she asked and let Casey in.  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Olivia opened the door and saw Casey with bruises on her face and her clothes were torn and bloody.

She helped her inside and on to the couch. "What happened, Case?" she asked very concerned as she rubbed Casey's back.

Casey sobbed in to her best friend's chest. "I --- I was r-raped"

"Oh my God, Case. We gotta get you to Mercy General"

Casey nodded in to Olivia's chest. She looked up and saw Elliot entered the room.

She flinched and was about to run. Elliot noticed and guessed that she was raped and was now afraid of him. Actually she was afraid of men in general at the moment.

"Liv, I'm gonna go out for a while" he whispered and walked out.

Olivia nodded and turned to Casey. "It's ok now, he's gone" she said and got up.

She stretched out her hand to Casey; she took it and got up off the couch.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital" Olivia said and Casey clung on to her in fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia helped Casey in to the car, before getting in herself, and starting the engine and driving off in the direction of Mercy General Hospital.

She looked over at her silent passenger, when she stopped at a red light. "Case, where did it happen?"

Casey looked at Olivia with unshed tears, "In Central Park, when I went for a jog"

Olivia sighed and nodded as she began to drive again on the green light.

The rest of the ride was silent, the only things that could be heard was the radio and Casey's occasional sobs or sniffles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled up at the hospital, Olivia got out and helped Casey out.

As they walked in to the hospital, Casey clung tightly on to Olivia, and it was then Olivia noticed just how much she was shaking. She stopped and looked at Casey, "It's ok, Case, we'll catch the bastard who did this" she said as she hugged Casey.

Casey clung on tightly. "I know who it was, Liv" she whispered.

Olivia pulled away and looked in to her eyes. "Who was it, Case?"

"It – it was my ex-boyfriend Tim Applebee"

Olivia knew who she was talking about instantly. "We'll get him, honey. I promise you" she whispered before helping Casey the rest of the way in to the hospital.

At the desk, Olivia showed her badge, "Is there a doctor free? We have a rape victim, which needs a rape kit done"

The lady nodded and turned to a female doctor, just standing around.

The average built lady with jet black hair walked over to Olivia and Casey, "I'm Dr Grace Templeton, follow me"

Olivia and Casey followed the doctor in to a private room. Casey was still clinging on to Olivia in fear.

In the room, Dr Templeton shut the door behind them, and then looked at Casey, "Get changed in to a gown and take a seat on the bed, honey" she said caringly.

Casey slowly nodded as she detached herself from Olivia. She got changed in to the hospital gown and got up on the bed. Olivia was about to leave, but Casey wanted her to stay.

"Liv, please stay" she begged, sounding like a scared child.

But Olivia didn't blame her; she'd deal with hundreds of rape victims, but never knew that her best friend would become one.

Olivia slightly smiled and walked back over to the bed, where Casey was lying down and her legs in stirrups.

She held Casey's hand as the rape kit was done in silence. Casey eventually cried herself to sleep and Olivia went to talk to Dr Templeton.

"What can you tell me?" Olivia asked.

Dr Templeton sighed. "The man didn't use a condom, so we have semen, which will make it easy to find him"

Olivia nodded, "She knew her attacker. When she wakes, I'll take her statement. Thanks"

Dr Templeton nodded.

"I hope you get him" She said and walked away to see another patient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back to Casey's hospital room, Olivia's mobile phone began to vibrate in her coat pocket.

She grabbed it out and flipped it open. "Benson"

"Hey baby"

"Hey El"

"How's Casey?"

"She's really shook up, but she has finally gotten to sleep. I need you to pick up her ex Tim Applebee"

She heard Elliot sigh over the phone. "Don't tell me that it was that sick bastard that attacked her"

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, it was him"

"Ok, I'll go pick him up now"

"Thanks El"

"Ok, babe. I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you too, El. Bye"

And the detectives hung up.

Olivia walked in to Casey's room to see her awake. She sat on the seat beside the bed; Olivia noticed that Casey was still shaking in fear.

"Hey, are you up to giving me your statement?" she asked gently.

Casey slowly nodded.

"I was jogging in Central Park, and I felt like someone was following me, but when I turned around I didn't see anyone, so I turned back around and continued jogging. Then, I was grabbed about 10 seconds later and dragged behind a bush….."

As Olivia wrote down notes, she noticed Casey's unshed tears welling up in her eyes again and knew that she was going to break down again any second.

"Take a deep breathe, Case, and only continue if you can"

Casey did as she was told and took a deep breathe before continuing. "I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. As he raped me, he took off his mask and that's when I noticed that it was Tim"

Olivia nodded and Casey broke down again.

Olivia put her note pad back in her coat pocket and gave Casey a comforting hug.

"It's ok, Case. Elliot has gone to pick him up" she whispered as she rubbed her back.

"We'll get him, I promise. He'll never hurt you again"

-------------------------------------------------

**If there are any errors, please let me know. I just got home from work and I'm tired!**

**Please review for the next chapter!!**


	11. More Surprises and Outbursts

**A/N: Thanks to all you lovely reviewers! I've decided that this chapter is for ElliotNOliviaSVULover, cos she's awesome!**

**I don't own anything from the show, unfortunately; otherwise I would be rich and wouldn't have to work my shitty job!!!**

A month went by and Casey was still suffering nightmares but refused to stay at Olivia's, thinking that she would be a burden especially since Olivia was pregnant. And to top it all off, she just found out that she was pregnant, since she didn't take the morning after pill that she was given at the hospital.

Casey had been living at home in her own apartment, and hadn't had the chance to tell Olivia yet.

She paced around in her bedroom, once she was showered and dressed. "How am I gonna handle a baby on my own?" she kept asking herself.

Then she thought that maybe Munch would help her. Munch had been there for her a lot following her attack and she felt safe and comfortable with him.

She sat down on her bed rubbing her face, before grabbing the phone, and was about to dial Olivia's number, but decided against it.

"She's got Elliot and is already busy pregnant with twins" she sighed.

She put the phone down and began pacing around her bedroom again.

"Should I call him? No, no, I can't……" she thought as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

Casey finally came up with decision after a couple minutes of debating against the little voice in her head. "I'll call him and hopefully I'm not disturbing him" she said to herself, picking up the phone again.

She dialled Munch's mobile phone number in and waited for him to pick up. He picked up after just 2 rings.

"Hey Casey, what's wrong, honey?" Munch asked concerned, since he saw her number come up on his screen.

Casey sighed and Munch heard it. "Casey…."

"John, I---um-I'm—"

"You're what, Casey?" he asked very concerned.

"I'm pregnant" she said and began sobbing in to the phone.

Hearing Casey sobbing so hard over the phone tore at John's heart, he couldn't bare hearing her hurt. "I'm coming over, Casey"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Stabler home, Olivia was still sound asleep and unconsciously rubbing her belly in her sleep as Elliot was in the kitchen cooking her breakfast. The phone began to ring, and Elliot quickly answered it before it woke Olivia.

"Stabler"

"Hey Elliot, it's John"

"Hey, what's up?"

"How come Olivia isn't with Casey?"

Elliot was confused. "Casey insisted that she was fine to Liv last night. Why what's wrong now?"

"She just found out she's pregnant, Olivia should be with her" John said angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up John, Liv doesn't even know. She's still asleep"

John now felt bad for his outburst. "Oh, sorry, Elliot"

"It's alright, John. Look I gotta go"

"Ok then. Don't tell Olivia though, Casey should tell her"

"Sure, bye" he said and hung up.

He walked back in to the kitchen, to find Olivia awake and getting a glass of orange juice out of the fridge.

She was smiling, still half asleep. "Hey, El" she said and gave him a kiss.

"Hey babe" he answered and kissed her back, "You're supposed to be still in bed"

Olivia was confused. "Why? The babies and I are fine"

Elliot laughed. "I was gonna give you breakfast in bed"

Olivia's eyes lit up and gave Elliot another kiss. "That's sweet, you still can. I'm going back to bed" she laughed as she walked off after drinking some of her orange juice.

Elliot laughed as he shook his head, watching her walk off back to the bedroom.

Olivia got back in to bed, and turned the TV on in the bedroom.

She rubbed her belly as the babies happily moved around inside until Elliot walked in with breakfast. Olivia was so hungry.

Elliot sat on the bed beside her and passed her the tray.

She began to eat, but then decided to ask Elliot who was on the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked with her mouth half filled with food.

Elliot shook his head and laughed. "Could you please finish eating what's in your mouth before you talk hun? I don't wanna see half eaten food"

Olivia blushed and covered her mouth and she continued to chew.

She swallowed the food and spoke again. "Who was on the phone?"

Elliot thought about lying, but he couldn't lie to a pregnant woman, especially the one he loved. "It was Munch"

"What did John want?" she asked, deciding to be nosy.

"Um nothing" Elliot tried to hide.

Olivia wasn't happy with his answer. "Tell me. What did Munch want?"

Elliot laughed. "Sorry I was sworn to secrecy"

Olivia quickly stood up and stormed off in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She sat on top of the toilet with the lid down with her face in her hands.

Elliot began banging on the door, trying to open the door. "Liv! Honey, open the door!"

She lifted her head up. "No!" she yelled back.

"Come on, Liv. Seriously I was told not to open my mouth"

"Why?!"

"Cos it's for Casey to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

Elliot didn't respond, so Olivia tried again. "Tell me what, Elliot?!"

"That she's pregnant"

Olivia was in shock, since she thought that Casey had taken the morning after pill. She got up and opened the door. "Wha----Ahhh!" she began to say but a sudden pain ran through her and she doubled over in pain, clutching her belly.

Elliot began to panic. "What's wrong, babe?"

**--------------------------**

**Please don't hurt me for the cliff hanger! If any errors are found please let me know!!**

**Please review, reviews make me happy!!!**


	12. Scary Situations

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed! This chapter is for you!!**

**I don't own anything from the show!**

Olivia was hunched over rubbing her belly in pain for a moment before standing up, "El, take me to the hospital, please" she begged, knowing something was wrong.

He nodded and helped her out to the car.

The car ride was silent, only the radio in the background could be heard until Olivia screamed. The scream was so loud that he startled Elliot and the car to swived but Elliot managed to get the car under control again.

"Are you ok, hun?"

"I will be once we get to the fucking hospital in one piece!" she screamed, although she didn't mean to, it was the pain that caused her to scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they reached the hospital, Elliot helped her out and up the elevator to the Maternity floor. They walked up to the desk.

"My fiancée is in preterm labour with twins"

The tall brunette haired lady nodded and helped Olivia in to a room. "I'm Dr Penny Miller" she said as they entered a room.

Olivia got up on to the bed and Dr Miller hooked Olivia up to a couple monitors.

Dr Miller gasped. "No wonder, you've gone in to preterm labour. Your blood pressure is very high, what were you doing before going in to preterm?" The older doctor asked as she gave Olivia some terbutaline to try stopping the contractions.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, before answering, "Elliot and I had an argument"

Dr Miller sighed. "Ok, that shouldn't have happened. We have to stop these contractions, because if these twins are born now, the chance of survival won't be very high"

Olivia's bottom lip began to quiver, as she began to cry. She placed a hand on her belly. "Oh my God! Please save my babies" she begged as she held tightly on to Elliot's hands.

Dr Miller sighed. "I'll be back soon to check on you" and she left.

Elliot got up on to the bed, drawing his fiancée in for a hug, and rubbed her back as she cried in to his chest. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. The babies have to be alright……I can't lose them" she sobbed.

"Shh, baby, they're gonna be just fine" he whispered in to her ear as he continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 40 minutes, the contractions had completely stopped and Olivia had cried herself to sleep, still hanging on to Elliot.

Elliot continued to hold his fiancée as she slept; Dr Miller walked in and slightly smiled.

"Have her contractions stopped?" she asked Elliot in a whisper.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, and she cried herself to sleep about 10-15 minutes ago"

Dr Miller nodded and walked over to the monitors and took notes.

"Ok, everything seems to be back on track. It's best if you let her sleep. If she doesn't have anymore contractions, I'll discharge her tomorrow. But you should be with her at all times" she whispered to Elliot.

He nodded. "Sure thing. Thanks"

Dr Miller nodded, smiling. "I'll come back and check her vitals again later" and she quietly left, not to wake Olivia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot eventually drifted off to sleep himself not long after the doctor left.

He woke the next morning to find the space beside him empty, he was about to get up to look for Olivia, but then he noticed her walk in from the bathroom fully dressed in her black dress.

She was smiling. "Hey"

"Hey, babe. Are you and the babies alright?"

She nodded as she climbed back on to the bed and in to Elliot's arms. "Yep, we're fine. Dr Cruise, who is taking over for Dr Miller came in earlier and said I'm free to go"

Elliot nodded, smiling. "You ready to go then?"

She nodded, "I sure am"

They both sat up. Elliot got up before her and stretched out his hand, Olivia took it and he helped her up.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled in to him and they walked out of the hospital and to the car. He opened the front passenger door for his pregnant fiancée, before getting in to the driver's side himself and started the engine.

He drove off toward home, "You need to rest from now on, babe. No more arguments"

Olivia nodded. "We better go see, Casey"

"Ok" Elliot replied and drove in to the direction of Casey's apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived they went up the elevator to the 5th floor, which was Casey's. They walked up to the door and knocked.

A minute later the door was answered by John. "Hey guys" he said then turned his head toward the living room, "Olivia and Elliot are here, Case"

"Well let them in" a cheerful voice came from inside.

"Come on in" he said, opening the door wider for them.

Olivia walked straight in to the living room and sat on the couch beside Casey as the 2 guys went in to the kitchen.

"Hey, Liv. I was worried about you"

Olivia was confused. "Why?"

"We kept ringing your apartment and mobile phone yesterday and kept getting your voicemail"

Olivia sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"What's going on, Liv?"

"I went in to preterm labour yesterday"

"Oh my God, are you ok?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, they got the contractions to stop, I had a very high blood pressure which caused them"

"So I guess Elliot told you"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, is John gonna help you?'  
Casey nodded smiling, "Yeah and he purposed to me"

Olivia was smiling and gave her best friend a hug. "Congratulations"

"Thanks"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The women chatted for about half an hour til the guys walked in.

"We better go now, Liv. You and the babies need rest" Elliot said as he took Olivia's hand and helped her up.

Olivia nodded. "Ok, see you later, Case"

"Yeah, see you. Take it easy"

Olivia snickered and nodded. "I promise I will. See you John"

"Bye Olivia, bye Elliot"

"Bye guys" Olivia and Elliot replied in unison and left.

When they arrived at home, Elliot guided Olivia in to the bedroom.

"I'm not tired, El" she whined as Elliot helped her on to the bed.

"Liv, you need rest. Watch some TV" He said as he turned on the TV before passing her the remote.

"I'm gonna make you something to eat" he said and gave her a kiss.

"Ok"

Olivia watched TV for about 10 minutes before she fell asleep. She was tired the whole time; she just didn't want to admit it to Elliot. But when he returned and found her sound asleep, he smiled.

He turned the TV off, and whispered "I love you", before walking out and quietly shutting the door behind him.

----------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it. The next 2 chapters are already written, so I will post the next when I have at least 4 reviews!**


	13. Well, Hello There

**A/N: Thanks so much for the people that reviewed!! This chapter is for BearyFunny66 cos she's awesome!!  
Please read and review!!!!!!**

Olivia and Elliot were almost ready to leave to go to Cragen's retirement party, they were expected there in about half an hour.

Being 38 weeks pregnant with twins, Olivia was wearing a long black maternity dress with silver sequins scatted all over the dress and Elliot was wearing a traditional black tux.

They were about to go out the door, when Olivia stopped.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Gotta go to the toilet" she said, and waddled as quick as she could to the bathroom.

She finished going to the toilet and had just pulled up her panties, when a sudden and painful contraction hit and she screamed.

Elliot heard the scream and ran in to the bathroom to find Olivia hunched over in pain and breathing heavily.

He rubbed the small of her back until it was over.

"It's time" she whispered as she slowly stood up properly.

"Ok, hun" he said and guided her out the apartment and in to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were 2 blocks away from Mercy General Hospital, when another contraction hit and her water broke.

"Ow!" she yelled.

When it was over, she looked over at Elliot. "Hurry El, my water broke" she begged.

"Shit….We're almost there, babe" he replied, panicking more then he was earlier.

Olivia just nodded in response as she focused on her breathing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot pulled up at the hospital; he jumped out and quickly walked over to Olivia's side.

He opened the door and helped her out.

They were 2 steps away from the front entrance to the hospital, when Olivia stopped.

"There's another one coming" she whispered a she clung tighter on to Elliot's hand, before screaming out in pain, indicating that the contraction had hit. "Ahhh! God help me!"

Elliot just rubbed soothing circles on her back til it was over.

"Are you alright to walk in now, hun?"

Olivia nodded and they slowly walked in and up to the desk.

Elliot was about to talk to the lady, but Olivia bet him to it.

"I'm in labour" she said to the lady, as she held tightly on to Elliot's hand.

"Ok, you'll have to take a seat in chairs for a little while"

That pissed Elliot off. "Her water had already broken, and you're telling her to wait in chairs, are you insane?!" he was about to continue his rant, but was cut off by Olivia screaming out in pain. "Ahhh!!...Oh my God, I gotta push!"

Elliot sighed as he rubbed her back again.

The lady at the desk got up and ran to grab the only available doctor.

The tall petite red haired female doctor came over with a wheelchair.

"Take a seat, hun. I'm Dr Nicola Penn"

"I'm having twins" Olivia informed the young doctor was they entered a room.

"Ok, then" she said as she and Elliot helped her on to the bed.

Olivia screamed out again. "I gotta push!"

"Hang on a second" the doctor sighed as she pushed up Olivia's dress and took off her panties. "Whoa! I can see the head. Ok, push!"

Olivia held tightly on to Elliot's hand, causing the blood circulation to be cut off.

"Ahh!" she pushed.

"Crowning. Again"

Olivia nodded and pushed again.

"Ok the head is out. Rest for a second, while I clean out the baby's nose and mouth"

Olivia nodded and blew through the next contraction.

"Ok, Olivia, on your next one contraction, push and baby A should be here"

Olivia nodded and pushed, when the next contraction hit.

"WAAA!"

"It's a boy!" Dr Penn said and placed the screaming baby boy on her belly, after Elliot cut the cord.

"Hello baby. You're perfect" Olivia whispered as she counted her new son's fingers and toes.

"What's his name?" Dr Penn asked as she extracted the placenta.

"Brayden Joshua Elliot Stabler" Elliot announced proudly.

They young doctor smiled. "Nice name. You're at 6 centimetres. Baby B won't be here for a while" she said as she passed Brayden to a nurse.

"Can I please have an epidural then?"

Dr Penn nodded. "Sure, I'll grab an anaesthesiologist"

"Thanks" Olivia replied and laid down in to the bed tiredly.

"Good job, babe. One down, one to go"

Olivia sighed. "Don't remind me"

She got changed in to a hospital gown and Dr Penn left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven minutes later, they were still waiting, when another contraction hit.

"Ahh! Fucker!" Olivia screamed.

Elliot rubbed soothing circles on her back again and it seemed to help just a bit.

A short, chubby, balding man walked in as Olivia was still breathing through the contraction. He approached the bed with Dr Penn.

"Ready for the epidural?"

Olivia nodded, smiling. "Stop talking, just hurry up and give me the drugs" she begged.

Everyone in the room laughed besides Olivia. Dr Penn and Elliot helped Olivia sit up and face her back to the anaesthesiologist.

Dr Penn moved the gown out of the way and Dr Sampson injected the epidural in to Olivia's spine.

After a few minutes, Olivia felt like she was on cloud 9 and Elliot helped her to lie back down again.

Dr Penn smiled. "How's that?"

Olivia smiled too. "Oh, so much better"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, the epidural lost its effect and Olivia began feeling the contractions again.

"Oww!" She cried out.

Dr Penn walked in, "Let's see how close you are"

"Can I please have more drugs?" she begged as Dr Penn checked her.

Dr Penn shook her head. "Nope, sorry, you're fully dilated. Push"

When the contraction hit, Olivia pushed.

After about 6 pushes, Dr Penn finally told her that the head was out.

"One more, Olivia"

Olivia shook her head in exhaustion as sweat ran down her face. "I can't"

"Come on one more" Dr Penn coached.

Olivia nodded as she grabbed Elliot's hand again.

"Ahhh!"

"WAAA!"

"Baby B is a little girl" Dr Penn said and placed the baby girl on Olivia's belly.

"Hi Aarilyn Olivia Star Stabl----Ahhh!!"

They young doctor looked up at Olivia, in confusion and concern.

"What's wrong?"

-------------------------

**WAHAHA! A cliffhanger. Please review!**


	14. Oh my God! Are You Joking?

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed! Um….This chapter is for…….. Danibanixx, because I said so………….nah lol! Cos she was my 70****th**** reviewer!!**

**I own nothing to do with the show!**

**Last time**

"_Baby B is a little girl" Dr Penn said and placed the baby girl on Olivia's belly._

"_Hi Aarilyn Olivia Star Stabl----Ahhh!!"_

_The young doctor looked up at Olivia, in confusion and concern._

"_What's wrong?"_

_-------------------_

"Another contraction" Olivia managed to say gritting her teeth together in pain.

"That's weird" she said grabbing the ultrasound machine, as the nurse took Aarilyn.

On the ultrasound screen another tiny baby was clearly shown. "There's a 3rd baby in here. The other two must've covered it up"

Olivia shook her head, exhausted. "No, no more" she begged, "I can't do it anymore"

"Sorry, Olivia, but you have to; this baby is coming, now"

After 5 painful pushes baby C was finally out and Olivia fell back on to the bed, passing out from exhaustion, no-one had noticed.

"Olivia, say hello to your 2nd daughter" she said and was about to place the tiny baby on Olivia's belly, but then noticed something was wrong.

She gave the baby to a nurse and looked at another, "Extract the placenta for me" she said as she got up and rushed to the top end of the bed.

Elliot was shaking in fear. "Liv! Liv! Wake up, honey!"

She didn't respond.

"Olivia?" Dr Penn said as she felt for a pulse. "Pulse….weak and thready. Elliot you're gonna have to leave, sorry. Go check on your gorgeous children"

Elliot kissed Olivia's hand as he left silent tears fall. "You've gotta pull through this, Liv. We have 3 beautiful babies" he whispered before letting go of her hand and walking out.

As 2 more doctors ran in to the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in to the nursery and found the triplets. The smallest. Their surprise miracle was on oxygen in an incubator. There was a nurse hooking her up to a couple machines. "Are you the father of these beautiful triplets?"

Elliot nodded.

"She's weighs a mere 3 pounds 9 ounces. What's her name?"

"We don't have one for her. We were only told that we were expecting twins"

"Oh, well the other 2 are very healthy. Brayden weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces and Aarilyn weighs 5 pounds 11 ½ ounces"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks"

"How's the exhausted mother?"

I don't know, she passed out and something went wrong. I was kicked out of the room"

"I hope she pulls through" the nurse said kindly.

"Thanks" he replied, letting a few tears fall as he watched the triplets.

He placed his hand on the incubator, which held the smallest of the 3 and he thought of the other girl's name that Olivia loved. "How about we name you Anna? And you can have mummy's last name as well. Anna Mackenzie Benson-Stabler. Our tiny surprise miracle" he whispered and was startled when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Dr Penn.

"Please tell me that my fiancée is alright"

Dr Penn nodded, smiling. "Yes, she's fine. She's awake and asking for you"

"Thanks" Elliot said and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in to find Olivia awake but exhausted.

"Hey" he said as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Hi" she whispered, taking his hand in her's. "What was baby number 3?"

"A little girl weighing a tiny 3 pounds 9 ounces, she's in an incubator. I decided to name her Anna Mackenzie Benson-Stabler"

Olivia smiled. "Why has she got my last name as well? The other 2 don't"

"Well since she is our tiny surprise, I thought that she should have your last name as well, cos she's a fighter just like you. Aren't you gonna be Benson-Stabler when you marry me anyway?"

Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be Benson-Stabler. I wanna see my babies now" she said as Dr Penn came over with a wheelchair.

They helped Olivia in to it and Elliot wheeled her to the nursery.

Olivia saw the bigger 2 babies first and whispered loving words to them, before going to see tiny Anna in her incubator, she placed her hand on it. "Hello Anna. Oh my God, you're so tiny, but you look identical to your sister…. Don't you think, El?"

Elliot took a closer look and nodded. "Yeah, the girls look identical"

Olivia began to cry. "You've gotta pull through this, sweetheart" she whispered before looking at the nurse. "I want my babies with me in my room"

The young blonde female nurse sighed. "Brayden and Aarilyn can go in your room with you tomorrow, but tiny Anna has to stay in here, she needs around the clock care right now"

Olivia nodded and yawned.

"Come on back to bed, hun. You need to sleep"

"Night, Anna" she whispered and blew a kiss, before Elliot wheeled her back to the other 2.

She gently took Brayden's hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, my little prince" she whispered, and then took Aarilyn's hand and kissed it. "Goodnight gorgeous"

Elliot took her back in to her room and helped her back on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Elliot gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Night, Liv. You done really well bring our triplets in to the world" he whispered before tiptoeing out and went back to the nursery to be with the triplets.

----------------------

**Please review!!! I love reviews! Lol! The next chapter is written, will be posted after at least 4 reviews! **


	15. Miracles

**A/N: 2 chapters in one day! Lol! Please read and review! and this chapter is for...ME!!! WHAHA. Nah, it's for xXBlissfulCursesXx cos she's cool:P Sorry it's a bit short, hopefully the next one will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the babies and the doctor!!**

The next morning, Olivia woke to see Elliot sitting comfortably on the seat beside her bed, holding Aarilyn and Brayden.

Olivia slowly and gently sat up, but still slightly winced in pain. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Elliot asked as he passed Aarilyn to her.

"Yeah" she replied as she cradled Aarilyn in her arms.

She thought about tiny Anna in an incubator still in the nursery. "How's Anna?"

Elliot smiled. "She's doing very well this morning, she's still in the incubator, but they opened up the little doors and I held her tiny hand.

Olivia smiled, as she looked down at a now sleeping Aarilyn. She looked so peaceful and innocent as she had her whole tiny hand wrapped around one of her mother's fingers.

Elliot could see how tired Olivia still was, but she still managed to smile.

"Dr Penn said that she'd come in a while with a wheelchair to take you to see Anna"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and nodded, smiling. "I can't wait" she admitted.

About 10 minutes later, Dr Penn walked in, smiling. "Good morning, Olivia" she spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Morning" Olivia replied as she very carefully got in to the wheelchair with Dr Penn's assistance.

"I have some great news" Dr Penn said as she wheeled Olivia to the nursery.

"And what's that?" Olivia looked behind her at Dr Penn.

"You can hold tiny Anna today"

Olivia was so happy, and Dr Penn could tell by how her eyes lit up brightly. "Really?"

Tiny Anna had been a surprise, but a welcomed one at that. Elliot and Olivia were worried about how they were going to take care of triplets, but Elliot was sure that his kids would help out, when needed.

"Yep" Dr Penn replied smiling.

Olivia turned back around, still smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Penn helped Olivia in to the rocking chair set beside the incubator, just for her. Once she was settled, Dr Penn picked Anna up from the incubator and gently placed her in to Olivia's awaiting arms.

Olivia was crying silent happy tears as she looked at her tiniest triplet. Her and Elliot's tiny surprise.

Dr Penn decided to walk away to give Olivia some private time with her tiny daughter.

Anna still had an oxygen tube in her nose, but the doctor said that she was doing really well and they were certain that she was going to be just fine.

Olivia sat rocking Anna; tiny Anna was awake and looking up at her mother until Olivia began to quietly recite a poem, which she thought would help her sleep.

"_Sweet dreams my darling, the day is done._

_The moon is here to say goodnight to the sun._

_Gather your blankets and climb into bed._

_Close your eyes and lay down you head._

_Rest for now with peaceful dreams,_

_Of twinkling stars and shining moon beams._

_Sweet dreams my darling, sweet dreams my love,_

_Sweet dreams my precious gift from above"_

Anna drifted off to sleep in her mother's arms, comfortable and content with the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another ten minutes of bonding, Dr Penn came back with a nurse. The young blonde haired male nurse gently picked up a sleeping Anna and gently placed her back in to the incubator, as Dr Penn helped Olivia back into the wheelchair.

They were almost back at Olivia's hospital room, when Olivia finally decided to speak.

"Thanks for letting me hold Anna"

"You're very welcome, Olivia. You can hold her again later, I promise"

In Olivia's room, Elliot was still in there, but holding a crying Aarilyn.

"They're hungry" Elliot informed Dr Penn.

"Ok, I'll go grab two bottles of formula, unless you have decided to nurse, Olivia" Dr Penn replied as she helped Olivia back on to the bed.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I can't breast feed triplets"

Dr Penn nodded in understanding and left, as Elliot passed a crying Aarilyn to her mother.

He then picked up a crying Brayden. "It's ok, buddy, you'll be fed in a minute"

Dr Penn returned about 5 minutes later, with 2 warm baby bottles filled with newborn baby formula, she passed one to Elliot to feed Brayden, as soon the tip of the bottle was in his mouth he stopped crying and was content. Dr Penn then passed Olivia the other bottle, and Aarliyn stopped crying as well as soon as she began to drink hungrily.

"Thanks….When can will I be able to feed Anna?" Olivia asked as Aarilyn was still hungrily drinking from the bottle.

"How about you give Anna one of her night time bottles?"

Olivia nodded. "Thanks"

"She'll probably be fed at about 8, so Dr Cruise will come get you sometime before then" she said and left.

Just as Aarliyn was finishing her bottle, Olivia began to fall asleep, so Elliot burped Brayden, since he was already finished.

He put Brayden in the bassinet, before taking Aarilyn from Olivia and burped her, before going to change her nappy.

When he returned, he noticed that Olivia was fast asleep, so he put Aarilyn in her bassinet and then gave Olivia a gentle kiss on the cheek, before grabbing Brayden and changing him.

Elliot didn't blame Olivia for being so exhausted; she pushed 3 babies out, just the afternoon before. He'd never heard of such a thing, but tiny Anna had come fast, so they couldn't stop her from having to push out a 3rd, but she was tough and she managed to do it.

------------------

**There it was! I hope you like it! Please review for the next chapter!**


	16. Just A Normal Day?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thanks to all the lovely reviewers, this chapter is for you!  
Please read and review! I own nothing from the show!!!**

Olivia, Aarilyn and Brayden were discharged from the hospital 3 days later.

Olivia's doctor kept her in for an extra day, just for extra rest and observation, but since everything was running smoothly, she and 2 of the 3 triplets were discharged and ready to go home on the 4th morning. But they came and visited Anna everyday.

Two weeks went by and baby Anna was getting stronger. She now weighed 5 pounds 5 ounces and was out of the NICU after a week and now another week later, she was finally ready to go home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day they could take baby Anna home had finally come and Olivia was so excited.

Olivia and Elliot were woken about forty minutes before the alarm was to go off, by Aarilyn and Brayden crying.

Olivia groaned, she was so tired, Aarilyn and Brayden woke up about every 2 hours every night and she and Elliot couldn't take turns because since they were two of them they both had to go every time, so they were both exhausted and with a 3rd baby coming home, it was only going to get worse.

The detectives got up and tiredly walked in to the nursery.

I'll get Brayden this time" Olivia said to Elliot and they walked in to the nursery.

Elliot nodded. "Sure"

As she picked up Brayden, Elliot went to Aarliyn's crib and picked her up, and they both took the children in to the kitchen to get their bottles ready.

As the bottles were warming up, they tried to calm them down.

"Shhh, it's ok buddy" Olivia cooed in to her son's tiny ear, before looking up at Elliot. "We need help, El. It's just getting too much, and with Anna coming home today, it's just gonna get worse"

Elliot tiredly nodded in agreement. "Well, school holidays start today, so I'll call the kids later to see if they wanna help out, which I am sure they will"

"I hope so" Olivia replied as she grabbed the first warm bottle out and passed it to Elliot.

She then grabbed the other one, before they went in to the living room to feed them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 9:30, half an hour after they had wanted to leave to pick Anna up.

Brayden was all washed and clothed, ready to go and in the living room with Elliot. But in the nursery, Aarilyn was being mighty fussy.

"Come on, honey. What's wrong?" Olivia asked her fussy semi-naked daughter, who was only in a nappy.

She kept kicking and screaming when Olivia tried to put anything on her.

Elliot had tried to calm her earlier, but she didn't want to know, so he took Brayden from Olivia. Now Olivia was stuck trying to calm her down.

She gave up trying to dress her for a moment and sat in the rocking chair with her. She sat rocking her, singing and caressing her tiny cheek.

"Shh, sweetie, it's ok..." she cooed before noticing the rising temperature of her daughter's tiny body. "Oh shit" she muttered under her breath.

She got up and wrapped a blanket around Aarilyn, before grabbing the nappy bag and running out of the nursery.

Elliot noticed this and became concerned. "What's wrong, Liv?"

"She's burning up, El. That's why, she's so fussy"

Elliot nodded and they all rushed out of the house to the car.

Elliot gently placed Brayden in his car seat, as Olivia gently placed Aarilyn in her before getting in to the car themselves.

Elliot rushed to the hospital, but drove safely since the children were in the back seat.

Olivia sat in the passenger seat worrying so much about her daughter, Elliot noticed and tried to think of something encouraging to say to put her mind at ease, even for just a short time.

He placed a loving, caring hand on her thigh, but kept his eyes on the road in front. "Honey, it might be nothing"

She wiped some silent tears away before turning to Elliot. "It might not be, El. It could be something serious. I love her too much to lose her..." she said and freely let some tears fall before speaking again. "I can't lose my babies" was all she said, before looking in to the back seat to check on them. "It's ok, princess, we'll get to the hospital soon, to make sure you're ok" she whispered.

Elliot sighed and continued to drive not knowing what to say to put his fiancée's mind at ease.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the hospital, they got out before Elliot grabbed a pram for Brayden. "Honey, do you want to the double pram out as well for the girls?"

Olivia shook her head before opening the back passenger door to get to Aarliyn. "No, El. I'm gonna carry Aarilyn in"

Elliot nodded before gently taking Brayden out of the car and placed him in his pram, as Olivia picked up Aarilyn.

They walked in to the hospital, and wondered about taking Aarilyn to the ER, but finally decided to take her up to the Maternity, to hopefully see the doctor that she had in the nursery.

They rode the elevator up and Aarilyn began to cry louder in her mother's arms. Olivia felt her head and almost cried out in shock, she was even hotter then before. "Shh, honey, we're almost there, baby"

They stepped out the elevator to see Dr Penn standing around at the desk. She looked up and saw an exhausted Olivia and Elliot with a sleeping Brayden in the pram and a screaming Aarilyn in Olivia's arms. She walked up to them, the concern evident on her face.

"Hello guys, what's wrong with the little princess today?"

"She's really hot" Olivia said panicking.

Dr Penn gently took the screaming baby from Olivia and felt her head. "Yeah, you're right" she said to Olivia before turning to the receptionist. "Monica, what room is open?"

The young African-American lady in a pink business suit looked at the computer before looking back at Dr Penn, "Room 24 is open"  
"Ok, let's get you checked out, sweetie" she whispered to Aarilyn and they all headed in the direction of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room, Dr Penn placed the still crying baby on the bed and removed the blanket, "Oh dear" she muttered under her breath, but Olivia heard and panicked even more.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with my baby?"

Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed her arm. "Calm down, baby" he whispered.

Dr Penn turned around to Olivia with concern still evident on her face. "Olivia, why don't you go pick up Anna, she's waiting for you. I'll work on Aarilyn"

Olivia was confused, she didn't know what daughter to go to. She started pacing around after Elliot let go of her.

He noticed her shaking. He gently grabbed her, and she looked up in to her fiancé's icy blue eyes. "Honey, settle down, why don't you do get Anna, I can stay here"

Olivia slowly nodded and began to walk away.

Elliot and Dr Penn didn't quite know what happened next, Olivia most probably didn't either.

"Olivia!" Elliot and Dr Penn start in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**There it was! I hope it made up for the wait! Please review!!**


	17. Health Matters

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews!! This chapter is for everyone that has reviewed this story!! You guys keep me writing!!! Please read and review!  
As usual I don't own anything from the show!**

"Olivia!" Elliot and Dr Penn start in unison.

They ran over to her, Dr Penn kneeled down beside her and felt for a pulse and was relieved to find it. She then got up again and walked to the door, as Elliot held her hand.

"Need a doctor and a gurney in here!" she yelled from the door.

Moments later a tall blonde haired female doctor ran in with a gurney.

"Janet, this is Olivia Benson. I think she may have fainted from exhaustion. I'm already looking after one of her triplets"

Janet nodded. "Ok. Sir, can you please help me lift her up"

They both lifted Olivia up and placed her on to the gurney, just as she was regaining conscious. She rubbed her forehead and looked around the room confused.

"What happened?" she asked once she noticed that she was lying on a gurney.

Elliot was still holding her hand. "You fainted, honey"

"Oh my God. M-my baby is she ok?"

Dr Penn picked Aarilyn up and took her over to Olivia. "She's fine, honey"

Olivia smiled as she rubbed her daughter's tiny arm. "Hello sweetie" she said then looked down in the pram to see her son still asleep.

"Olivia, I'm Dr Janet Cavanaugh, while Dr Penn takes care of Aarilyn, I'm going to take you in to a Maternity room, just for observation"

Olivia slowly nodded. "As long as I can see her as soon as you're finished"

"Of course, Olivia"

Elliot kissed her hand. "Do you want me and Brayden to come with you, honey?"

Olivia shook her head. "Stay here with Aarilyn"

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah" she whispered and gently squeezed his hand.

He gently squeezed back and let go as Dr Cavanaugh took her away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Olivia how many sleep have you had? With triplets it must be hard"

Olivia sighed as she looked up at the young doctor. "We've only had 2 of them home so far, we came to pick the 3rd up today. Little Anna was a surprise; we were only told we were having twins. She was tiny"

"Oh ok. So how much sleep have you gotten lately?"

"Not much. They wake nearly every two hours"

"Ok, we're going to run some tests to find the exact cause of your fainting spell. Most probably just exhaustion, but I just want to be sure" she said as they entered a room.

Olivia nodded as Dr Cavanaugh hooked her up to a pulse ox, and a couple others monitors, before setting up an IV for fluids.

"Ok, you're all set. I'm just going to take some blood"

Olivia slightly smiled as she lifted her sleeve.

Dr Cavanaugh took some blood. "Ok, I'll run this to the lab. You get some much deserved and needed rest"

Olivia shook her head and went to sit up, but Dr Cavanaugh gently pushed her down again.

"You need to rest, Olivia"

"No, I need to get to my children"

Dr Cavanaugh sighed. "Do I need to sedate you?"

Olivia didn't reply she just began to pull out the IV, until Dr Cavanaugh stopped her, luckily Elliot and Dr Penn came in with Brayden and Aarilyn.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Elliot asked concerned.

"I gotta get to Anna. She's waiting for me"

"Janet, you need to sedate her"

Elliot looked at Dr Penn. "Why?"

"She's not acting like herself. There may be something worse going on" she tried to find an easy way to explain it to Elliot.

"What are you talking about? Since she found out that she was pregnant, our children always came first"

Dr Penn sighed. "Yes, I know. Something is wrong, could you please take the children. You can go collect Anna while you're waiting. We need to check Olivia over"

Elliot slowly nodded as he took Aarilyn from Dr Penn, before placing her in the pram with her brother. He left to go to the nursery to collect Anna as they worked on Olivia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was hysterical now. "Let me go!" she cried out.

Dr Penn held her down as Dr Cavanaugh sedated her. As soon as the sedative was in her bloodstream, she was out like a light.

"Do you send the blood work in?" Dr Penn asked.

Dr Cavanaugh nodded. "I gave it to a nurse, since Olivia was refusing to stay on the bed.

Dr Penn sighed. "There is something wrong going on. It might be just the exhaustion, but there's something not quite right"

Dr Cavanaugh nodded in agreement. "We just need to wait for the blood work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked in to the nursery with Aarilyn and Brayden sleeping happily in the pram.

A young red haired female nurse was standing over Anna's bassinet rubbing her tiny arm.

"Hello Elliot, where's Olivia today?" Nurse Mackenzie Lopez, Anna's assigned nurse asked.

"She fainted and is being taken care of in a room down the hall"

"Oh, I hope she's ok...Well Anna was having a bit of a fuss earlier, that's why am I standing here, so don't be alarmed. She's perfect and ready to go home"

Elliot smiled. "Thanks"

"So how are Aarilyn and Brayden?" she asked looking down in the pram at the sleeping babies.

"Well Aarilyn had a fever before but she's ok now. She's just got an ear infection, we're taking her home with medication"

Mackenzie straightened up and nodded, before picking up Anna. "Would you like me to carry Anna, while you push the pram"

"Sure. Just going to go back to the room, where they're taking care of Olivia"

"No problem, let's go"

They walked down the hall and walked in to the room to see Olivia asleep and Drs Penn and Cavanaugh standing around talking.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry, we had to sedate her" Dr Penn answered.

Elliot nodded. "Is she alright?"

Dr Cavanaugh sighed. "We are still waiting on the results of her blood test"

Elliot nodded as he sat in the chair beside Olivia's bed.

Mackenzie passed Anna to him.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem. See you later"

"Yeah, bye"

Mackenzie left to go back to work in the nursery.

"Have you got another pram for Anna?" Dr Penn asked.

"In the car"

"Would you like to quickly grab it, we can take care of the triplets for a few minutes"

"Are you sure?"

Dr Cavanaugh nodded and smiled. "We're OBs of course we don't mind"

"Ok thanks. But in 10 minutes at the most"

"Sure" Dr Penn said as she gently took Anna in her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot returned ten minutes later to see both nurses reading something.

"Are those Olivia's results?" He asked.

"Yes" Dr Penn answered as she gently placed Anna in one side of the double pram.

Elliot gently transferred Aarilyn from the single pram with her brother to the other side of the double pram, before talking to the doctors properly.

"So what's wrong with her?"

---------------------

**Please review for the next chapter!!!**


	18. Another Life's Obstacle

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please read and review!  
I own nothing!!! And I got the information of a medical website.**

Dr Penn kneeled down in front of him and sighed, before finally telling what was wrong with his fiancée. "It seems that Olivia is suffering from Post-Partum Anxiety/Panic Disorder. Some symptoms include: Difficulty concentrating or remembering, difficulty completing simple tasks, exhaustion or insomnia, loss of appetite, anxiety or panic attacks or even suicidal thoughts. Have you seen Olivia suffer from any of these symptoms in the last week or so?"

Elliot thought for a moment and rubbed his hand down in face in frustration. "Yeah, I noticed that she was exhaustion, which is understandable, I'm exhausted as well. She has had a lose of appetite, the last time I saw her eat a full meal was a few days ago, also she is having difficulty remembering things, but I thought it was because she was exhausted" Elliot answered, before going to pick up Brayden from his pram since he was crying, before looking up at Dr Penn. "Have you got a bottle warmer? So I can feed the triplets"

Dr Cavanaugh, who was quiet up until now, smiled. "Pass me their bottles and I'll go heat them up, while you two talk" she kindly offered.

Elliot passed her three bottles filled with newborn formula. "Thank you" he practically had to yell over the triplets' cries, since Brayden woke his sisters.

Dr Cavanaugh left and Dr Penn and Elliot tried to continue their conversation over the crying.

"Has she had a panic or anxiety attack before the two that she had this morning?"

"I don't know. What are the symptoms?"

"Some symptoms for an attack are: shortness of breath, choking, chest pain, sweating, faintness or dizziness, nausea, feeling disorientated, tingling sensation, hot flashes or chills, a fear of dying or doing something uncontrolled. Do you know if she had experienced any of these before today?"

"I noticed that she had shortness of breath a few times yesterday and she complained of nausea, dizziness and a chest pains, a few times in the last week"

"Ok thanks Elliot, would you like me to feed Anna while you feed Brayden and Janet can feed Aarilyn" she asked when Dr Cavanaugh returned with the warm baby bottles.

Elliot nodded, "Thanks"

As he fed his son, he was trying to think why this had to happen to Olivia. She'd already been through enough in her life. A good thing happens like having the triplets, then two weeks later they find out that she is suffering from Post-Partum Anxiety/Panic Disorder. "Why?" he thought as he looked down watching his son drink hungrily from the bottle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke some time later to all three triplets happily fed and asleep in their prams, and Elliot silently watching the TV. He noticed that she had woken and turned and smiled at her.

She slightly smiled back. "Hey...What happened?" she asked not remembering the earlier events.

Elliot sighed. "Honey, you had an anxiety attack. You are suffering from Post-Partum Anxiety/Panic Disorder"

Olivia looked at him confused. "What?"

"Yeah, honey, you had an anxiety attack earlier and they had to sedate you. While they worked on you I picked up Anna, see" he said and pointed to the double pram to see both their daughters sound asleep.

Olivia smiled then looked at the single pram to see her son also sound asleep before looking back at Elliot and talking again. "So what is going to happen to me?"

Elliot pressed the call button for Dr Penn. "Dr Penn said something about medication. But I'll let her explain everything to you" he said then kissed her on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Penn walked in, smiling when she saw Olivia awake. "Well it's good to see our lovely patient awake" she said as she sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Ok, first of all, Olivia just in case you were wondering from earlier, little Aarilyn only has an ear infection; she'll be fine; I gave Elliot some medication for her. Ok, on to you...As Elliot may have explained to you that you are suffering from Post-Partum Anxiety/Panic Disorder"

Olivia nodded. "What is it exactly and what are the symptoms?" she asked still confused on what she was suffering from.

Dr Penn rattled off the symptoms of the disorder as well as the symptoms for an Anxiety or Panic attack again, this time to Olivia.

Once Dr Penn had finished explaining the situation to her, Olivia started crying. So Dr Penn quietly left to give Elliot and Olivia some time alone.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his upset fiancée.

"Why?" she mumbled from his shoulder that she was crying on.

Elliot rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I don't know, honey. But I'm here for you the whole way"

Olivia moved her head just enough to look in to Elliot's eyes. "Thank you so much for being here with me every step of the way since I returned from LA"

Elliot gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "My pleasure, baby. I'll be there for you till my dying day, then I will help you from above"

Olivia was happy with that answer and kissed him back more passionately. When they broke apart, she looked deep in to his blue eyes and whispered.

"Together till the end"

Elliot smiled as he looked deep in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Together till the end" he repeated.

Olivia snuggled back in to Elliot, still smiling as she watched their beautiful triplets sleeping soundly in their prams beside the bed. 

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As I said at the top, Please review! Next chapter is already written.**


	19. Trying to Cope

**A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed. This chapter contains Casey and how she is going after her rape. So please read and review!  
I own nothing to do with the show!!!!!**

Olivia was released from the hospital two days later with medication and Dr Penn organised for a neo-natal nurse to go to their home and help out with the triplets from 8am-6pm on weekdays while Elliot worked and on weekends, when Elliot was home the nurse was there from 12 noon- 6pm. Two different nurses took turns.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was now 16 weeks pregnant with her rapist's child. Her ex-boyfriend's child. She was finally excepting the fact that in about 5 months time, she would become the mother of her ex-boyfriend's child. Munch had been staying with her every night while she cried herself to sleep. They weren't dating, John was just there as a much needed friend. Olivia would have been there, but she was too busy with the triplets and Casey understood that and visited her and the babies regularly.

Casey woke to find that Munch had already gone to work, so she had a shower and had breakfast.

She was sitting on the couch, watching some day-time soapy on TV, while she ate her bacon and egg toasted sandwich that she made herself, when there was a knock at the door.

She put the half eaten food down on the coffee, before getting up and opening the door. Casey was in shock at who she saw at the door. It was her ex-boyfriend's twin brother, Thomas.

"What--- What are you doing here?" she asked. She was scared because he had violent criminal record.

"I came to see my brother's ex, who put him away for rape. I also heard that I am gonna be uncle... Awwww...Yuck! You make me sick, bitch" he said and grabbed her pushing her in to her apartment.

Casey was shaking in fear. She didn't want anything to happen to her or her unborn child. Her shaking in fear turned him on. "Are you scared, Casey?"

She shook her head, trying to stay strong. But her unshed tears took over and she began to sob.

"Oh my God, are you crying?" It was more of a statement then a question.

He pushed her in to the kitchen. "Take a seat" he said firmly as he pushed her down on to a chair, before grabbing out a roll of duct tape and some rope out of his coat pocket.

He taped up her mouth, just as she was about to scream. "Shut up, you'll get me caught" he said angrily, before tying her hands behind her, behind the chair.

He then processed to tie her feet together as well.

Casey was so scared that she thought that she was going to puke. But she knew she had to keep it together, not just for herself but also for the unborn child growing in her womb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was sitting in the nursery in the rocking chair with tiny Anna in her arms. Anna had been a bit grizzly, so Olivia picked her up and sat with her in the rocking chair, before she woke her brother and sister.

Olivia looked down at her tiny daughter as she slowly was falling asleep as she rocked in the rocking chair and hummed a lullaby. She smiled as Anna's tiny eyes drifted shut and she fell in to a sleep with peaceful dreams. She gently placed her daughter back in her crib.

Olivia then walked in to the kitchen to check the time. Casey was supposed to come over at 11:30am, it was now 12:16pm. It was unlike Casey to be late. She walked in to the living room and grabbed the phone, before dialling Casey's home number, only to find it disconnected. "What the hell?" she thought to herself, fearing something had happened.

She hung up and dialled the squad number.

"Hello Special Victims, Detective Stabler speaking"

"Hi El"

"Liv, is something wrong, baby?"

"Um...Is Munch there?"

"He's out on a case, Liv. What is going on?"

"Casey was supposed to come over at 11:30. It's now 12:20 and she still isn't here"

"Did you call her apartment?" Elliot asked, starting to get concerned for Casey's safety as well  
.  
"Yes I did, the phone has been disconnected"

"Oh god. Ok, I'll call John. Now listen to me, you do not go there. You stay at home with the triplets, I know the nurse is there, but I don't want you to get in a dangerous situation"

"But El..." she tried to protest.

"No, Liv. Think about Brayden, Aarilyn and Anna. They need a safe and healthy mother"

Olivia sighed. "Ok, ok. I'll stay home. Now please call John. I have a feeling that Casey is in danger"

"Ok, I'll call him now. I love you and the triplets"

"We love you too" she answered and hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot hung up, once he heard a dial tone indicating that Olivia had hung up. He then called John's cell phone number.

"Munch"

"Hi John"

"Hey Elliot. What's up?"

Elliot sighed and John heard it.

"What the hell is going on, Elliot?" he asked beginning to worry.

"Casey didn't turn up to see Olivia. When Liv rang Casey's apartment, the phone had been disconnected"

"Oh my God! I'm on my way to her apartment with Fin, right now"

"I'll call for backup for you"

"Thanks Elliot" John replied and hung up.

Elliot then called back up. "This is Detective Elliot Stabler of Manhattan Special Victims. Back up is request, just for safety at 21st Street, apartment 4D. Detectives Munch and Tutuola will be there very soon"

"Ok then. We'll be there ASAP"

* * *

**Well there it was I hope you liked it!! Please review!!!**


	20. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed!!!!!  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, I still own nothing to do with the show!!!!**

* * *

Munch and Fin arrived at Casey's apartment building, just in time to see their back-up arrive at the same time. Munch feared the worse as they got out of the car. 

"Ok, ADA Novak is 4 months pregnant, people, so be very careful" Fin informed the men in uniform on the way up to Casey's apartment.

They got in to the elevator in silent and when they reached the forth floor, they ran to Casey's apartment. The door was open a jar and Munch began to shake in fear.

The men took out their guns and quietly made their way through the apartment.

Every room was clear; the last room to check was her bed room. Munch and Fin decided to check, since they were Casey's friends. Fin opened the door, as Munch stood there with his gun and walked in to find Casey shivering in fear in the corner of the room, holding a gun with a dead man on the floor in front of her. The carpet in front of her was drench in the man's blood.

John slowly walked up to her. "Casey..."

She didn't look up, so he tried again. "Casey, honey, are you alright?"

She looked up with tears and when she noticed it was John calling her, she opened up her arms, silently asking for a hug.

He slowly and gently sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll go call an ambulance, John, she's in shock"

Munch looked up and nodded and Fin walked off to use the portable to call an ambulance.

John rubbed soothing circles on Casey's back. "It's ok, Case. You and the baby are safe now"

Casey nodded as she continued to sob in to his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance arrived about 5 minutes later and walked in to Casey's room to see her.

Munch went to leave her side, but she pulled him back. "Please stay, John" she begged.

He nodded and stayed.

"Ok, Casey, we just want to make sure that you and the baby are ok" said the young tall red haired female EMT.

Casey nodded and moved her arms and legs away from her belly. The EMT took out her stethoscope to check her heart beat, before checking the baby's heartbeat.

She found the baby's heartbeat and smiled. "The baby sounds fine, but we'll make sure they do an ultrasound at the hospital. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Casey nodded and smiled. "Yes please"

The EMT turned the stethoscope around, so Casey could put the ear bits in her ears to hear.

Casey heard her baby's heartbeat and smiled. "Oh my God, my baby is alright"

The EMT smiled. "It sure sounds like it, but just remember we still need to do an ultrasound"

Casey nodded and passed the stethoscope back to the woman as the other EMT came in with the gurney.

John and Fin helped her on to the gurney.

"John, go with Casey. I'll go back to the stationhouse and have Elliot inform Olivia"

Munch nodded, and followed the EMTs push Casey out of the room.

He got in to the ambulance and watched Fin drive off, leaving CSU to do their jobs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was sitting in the living room, with her two daughters in a bassinet. Brayden was in another bassinet fast asleep.

She sat caressing her daughters' arms as they grizzled a bit. She had put on some relaxing music and had it softly playing beside the bassinet. "It's ok, girls. Mommy is here" she cooed. Aarilyn slowly drifted off to sleep, as Anna decided to grizzle more. So Olivia picked her up and took her out in the backyard for some fresh air.

Olivia always has a hard time trying to settle down Anna, she was a very fussy baby. Outside, it was quiet besides the birds in the trees. "Shh, Anna" she whispered before starting to place soft kisses on her head.

Anna had just started to drift off when the phone rang. The nurse answered it for Olivia and came out with it.

"Olivia, Elliot is on the phone" Nurse Carolyn Thomas said as she passed the phone to her.

"Could you please put Anna in the bassinet with Aarilyn?" she asked as she took the phone.

"Sure" she replied as she took Anna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, El, did you find Casey?" She asked concerned.

"Yes we did, Liv"

"How is she? Please tell me that she is alright" She begged.

"Calm down, Liv, she's fine, she's just in shock. I'll take you to see her tonight and I'll explain more to you then"

Olivia relaxed, finding out that her best friend was going to be fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital, Casey laid on a bed in the Emergency Department, holding John's hand as a doctor named Dr Tamyn Brissling checked her over.

"Ok, Casey, everything looks fine. I'm going to do an ultrasound to just double check the baby"

Casey nodded and silently prayed that her child was still alright.

"Ok, this will be a bit cold" she said just before putting the cold gel on her belly.

"Ok" she answered but since winced a bit from the chill.

Dr Brissling started up the machine and placed the wand on Casey's expanded abdomen. After about 45 seconds, Dr Brissling found the baby.

She noticed how scared Casey was and decided it was time to put her mind to rest.

"The baby is absolutely fine, Casey. You can relax now"

Casey's face lit up as she smiled. "Really?"

Dr Brissling nodded. "Really, Casey. But no more stress for the rest of your pregnancy, so since you are an ADA and that job involves a lot of stress, you might want to take your maternity leave as of now"

Casey nodded in agreement. "Anything to keep my baby safe"

"Ok then, Casey. I am going to keep you in overnight just for observation"

"Ok then. Thank you"

"No problem, we'll get you in to a room up on the maternity floor as soon as a bed becomes available"

Casey smiled. "Thanks"

Dr Brissling smiled and left to see other patients.

* * *

**I hope you liked it please review!!!**


	21. Cheating?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and sorry it's short but I had to set the mood for what is going to happen next. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Eight pm came and Elliot still hadn't returned home or rang to say why he was so late. Olivia was sick of waiting for him so she decided to head down to the hospital without him.

She changed the triplets before putting Aarliyn and Anna in to the double stroller and put the diaper bag in the basket underneath before putting the baby pouch carrier on her front.

"Come on, little man." She whispered as she slipped Brayden in to the carrier, facing her before leaving the house, locking the door behind her.

Olivia caught a cab down to the hospital and walked in to Casey's hospital room.

Casey looked up and smiled. "Hey Liv."

"Hey." She replied as she sat in the chair beside the bed with Aarilyn and Anna sound asleep in the double stroller beside her and Brayden sound asleep in the baby carrier with his tiny head resting on her chest.

Casey looked around for Elliot, expecting him to walk in but she didn't see him.

"Where's Elliot?" She asked in a whisper so she didn't disturb the sleeping triplets.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I called him a dozen times, all my calls were rejected so I called the squad room and Munch told me that he had to see Melinda about some DNA results but that was over two and a half hours ago." She replied before being disturbed by Anna crying.

Anna woke Aarilyn and she woke Brayden so all three triplets were now screaming.

"Shh, Brayden, it's ok." She whispered as she rubbed his back.

"I can feed Brayden, if you want, so you can feed the girls from in the stroller." Casey offered.

"Thanks." Olivia replied as she took Brayden out of the baby carrier before passing him to Casey.

"Here you go." She said as she passed Casey a bottle.

"Wow, how is this still warm?" Casey asked as she slipped the tip of the bottle in the hungry boy's mouth.

"I warmed them before I left and put them in something to keep them warm because I knew they would wake for a feed anytime soon." Olivia explained as she fed Aarilyn and Anna.

After the triplets were burped and changed, Olivia placed Aarilyn and Anna back in the double storller and Brayden back in the baby pouch carrier.

"Visiting hours are over, miss." A young blonde haired, blued eyed female nurse said as she walked in to check Casey's vitals.

Olivia nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later, Case."

"Thanks for coming."

"Sure." Olivia said and walked out, pushing the stroller.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As soon as Olivia walked back in to dark, quiet house she went in to the babies' room.

Olivia took Brayden out of the baby carrier. "Night, little man." She whispered as she placed him in his crib before taking the carrier off.

She then placed Aarilyn and Anna in to their cribs before kissing them both goodnight and went to bed herself.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot tip-toed in to the house at 3:36am and went in to the master bedroom to see Olivia sound asleep, curled up on her left side with her hands sandwiched between her head and the pillow.

"Baby?" He whispered as he sat down on the bed in front of her.

Olivia sighed in her sleep and rolled over, away from him so Elliot decided to check on the triplets.

He walked over to each of their cribs and gave them each a light kiss before going back to bed.

Elliot and Olivia were woken about an hour later to the triplets crying.

"I'll help you, Liv." Elliot whispered as they both sat up.

"No. I don't need your help." She replied, coldly as she walked out of the master bedroom.

"Liv..." He tried to call to her but she didn't come back so he got up and walked in to the nursery to see her trying her hardest to settle all three babies down.

"Livvie, I'll take Aarilyn while I make up their bottles." Elliot said as he picked up Anna and passed her to Olivia since she was already holding Brayden.

"Thanks." She whispered as Elliot picked up Aarilyn.

Elliot pressed his forehead against Olivia's and looked in to her chocolate brown eyes. "Baby, what is wrong?" He asked in concern.

"We have to get the babies fed." She replied simply before walking out the nursery with a baby in each arm.

"Olivia, stop for just one second." He said as he gently held her back.

"Elliot, we have to feed them otherwise they are going to keep screaming."

Elliot could see the hurt and anger in her eyes so he just nodded and followed her in to the kitchen.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As soon as Olivia left the hospital with the triplets, Casey went to sleep because she was exhausted and she was getting discharged in the morning.

Morning came and Munch walked in at nine am sharp to take Casey home.

"Morning Case." He greeted the ADA as he sat in the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Morning John." She replied with a smile.

"Did Elliot and Olivia come to visit you last night?"

"Liv came alone with the triplets. She said that she didn't know where Elliot was and he kept rejecting her calls." Casey replied before noticing that John was hiding something. "John, where the hell was Elliot?"

"I don't know."

"John, Liv was looking after the triplets alone last night. Do you know how difficult that would be? Three against one, John. Liv only has two hands."

"Case, calm down. Remember no more stress for the rest of the pregnancy."

Casey took a deep breath. "Where the hell was Elliot last night?"


	22. Birthday Surprises

**A/N: Here is the chapter finally. Sorry if there are any errors I tried my hardest to fix it. I hope it was worth the wait. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the triplets.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As Olivia sat on the floor feeding Anna and Brayden, who were lying on pillows inbetween her legs; Elliot was looking down at her from the rocking chair as he fed Aarilyn. She continued to avoid her husband's gaze. She was so angry at him.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up but didn't verbally respond but when her husband didnt speak again, she looked back down at two of her triplets. The oldest and the youngest. She smiled down at her gorgeous miracles.

"Liv..." He put Aarilyn up to his shoulder to burp her.

Olivia took the bottles away and placed them on the floor beside her since Brayden and Anna were finished. She gently picked up one at a time and skillfully burped them both at the same time.

"No, Elliot. Where the hell were you? Why were you rejecting my calls? What if one of the triplets were sick and I needed you in a hurry, huh?" She was beyond pissed at him and he could easily tell.

Anna and Brayden had both burped so Olivia got up and placed Anna in her crib while she changed Brayden.

Elliot was now up and changing Aarilyn since they had two changing tables. "Honey, I wasn't cheating if that's what you are thinking."

Olivia shook her head in frustration as she put a new, clean diaper on her son before putting his tiny blue pyjama pants back on. "Not now, Elliot. I'm tired. I'm going to change Anna and go back to bed." She was clearly in a bad mood so Elliot just placed a nice, clean Aarilyn back in her crib and walked out.

Olivia placed Brayden in his cribs and sighed as she picked up Anna, the tinest triplet, to change.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked, tiredly, back in to the master bedroom and Elliot looked like he was asleep so she quietly got back in to bed.

Elliot rolled over and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "Baby, I'm so sorry but I wasn't cheating. I was out buying you something." He apologized, half sucked up.

Olivia rolled over in his arms and looked in to his striking, cerulean blue orbs. She loved his beautiful blue eyes. She was glad that Brayden had them too. Aarilyn and Anna had her deep mocha eyes.

"Next time, please answer your cell when I call." She whispered before resting her head on his chest.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her head. "Yes, baby. I'm so sorry."

Olivia closed her eyes and reached up to kiss him. "I forgive you." She whispered and kissed him before drifting off to sleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Where was Elliot?" Casey asked John.

John smiled and shook his head. "I can't, Case. I'm sworn to secrecy." He could see the anger well up within her and sighed. "Ok, settle down. I'll tell you but you can't tell Olivia.

Casey folded her arms on her chest. "And why the hell not?"

"Because it's a surprise." John stated simply.

"Well...Spit it out. What is it, John?"

John took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and put them back on again before answering the strawberry blonde ADA's question.

"He went out to buy her a birthday present and was driving around for hours to find the best present. He wanted the best gift for Olivia. He thought that she deserved something very special and expensive."

Casey raised her right eye brow and decided to push him further. "And what did he buy her, John?"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia was woken three hours later to the triplets crying again through the baby monitor. The sun was coming up and the early morning sun glow was coming through the couple's bedroom window. The exhausted mother groaned as she got up. Elliot woke when he felt the bed shift and then flatten out, indicating that Olivia had just gotten out of bed.

He then heard the crying coming through the baby monitor and knew that he had to get up to help Olivia. First, he grabbed something out of his bed side cupboard and put it in to his sweat pants pocket before rushing out in to the nursery to help Olivia.

Olivia turned around holding Brayden and the girls were together in Anna's crib. All three babies were still crying. "Thank God you're here. Take Brayden and get the bottles ready while I try calm down the girls."

Elliot could hear the fatigue in his lover's voice and he was glad that he had the day off to help her out.

"Ok, baby." He took Brayden and took him in to the kitchen.

Olivia put the side of the crib down and began to massage the baby girls' limbs. One hand on each tiny baby as she rubbed their baby soft, olive toned arms and legs. Their screams softened in to whimpers before ending up in giggles. "You like that, girls?" She smiled down at her tiny gorgeous daughters.

Elliot returned to see that Olivia had settled down both of the girls and they were giggling. He passed her two warm milk baby bottles.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he fed Brayden.

Olivia looked up as she held the bottles for Aarilyn and Anna as they ate hungrily.

Olivia smiled up at her boyfriend. "I just gave them a massage. They were enjoying it and it relaxed them.

Elliot sighed and reached in to his sweat pants pocket with one hand, with his other hand still holding Brayden's bottle as he laid in his father's arms, while he sat in the rocking chair.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and raised an eye brow. "What's that, El?"

"I'll show you when the girls are finished eating."

Olivia nodded.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Once the triplets were finished being fed and were burped and changed, their exhausted, loving parents placed them back in to their cribs and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

Elliot took Olivia's soft olive toned hand in his larger, calloused one and gently dragged her out of the nursery, so they didn't disturb the now sleeping triplets.

She was confused at what he was doing. "What, El?"

Elliot opened the small purple velvet boc and showed Olivia the item inside. It was a white gold banded ring with her birthstone gem in it and two tiny diamonds on each side. It was absolutely beautiful. Olivia's hand flew to her open mouth as she gasped in surprise.

"Happy birthday, my gorgeous queen." He slid the ring on to her right index finger.

Olivia cupped his face in her soft hands and her soft pink lips clashed with his, beginning a very passionate kiss. When air became an issue, Olivia pulled back and took his hand again. "Thanks so much, it's beautiful. Now it's time to close the deal while the triplets are sleeping." She whispered, seductively with a grin.

Elliot nodded and they headed in to the master bedroom.


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: I didn't really see this story going any further so I have just written an epilogue. I hope you like. Please read and review. For readers of 'The Strength of Family' the long wait is almost over. The next chapter just needs to be typed up and beta-ed, so it's nearly ready.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the triplets.**

* * *

Five years floated by quickly for the family. Elliot and Olivia's tiny miracles, Aarilyn, Brayden and Anna were now happy, playful five year olds and were looking forward to starting the first grade.

Anna being the surprise and the smallest out of the three of them, had a couple medical conditions and had learning difficulties. She suffered from chronic asthma because her lungs were underdeveloped when she was born and she had kidney problems but Olivia made sure to assure and teach Anna not to let them get her down. That she was just like her brother and sister. Perfect.

One Wednesday afternoon, while Elliot was at work, it was just Olivia and the triplets at home. The mother strolled in to the living room, expecting to see all three of her young children together on the couch watching the cartoon, on the TV, but she only found the two older ones.

"Aari, Bray, where's your sister?"

Brayden just shrugged his shoulders and didn't shift his blue eyes from the TV, not bothering to answer the question asked.

Aarilyn didn't remove her eyes from the TV either but at least she actually answered her mother's question. She pointed upstairs. "Bedroom," she informed the older brunette simply.

Olivia sighed. The triplets watched too much TV for her liking, so she was going to sort out Anna first and then take the kids out in to the backyard to play before it got dark.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The former detective treaded up the stairs, turned to the right and headed to the bedroom, which the girls shared. She tapped on the door lightly as not to scare Anna before opening it.

"Anna, baby," she called out, softly before her mocha brown orbs finally caught sight of her miracle baby.

Anna was sitting on the window bench seat with her little knees up to her tiny chest.

"Anna?" Olivia whispered as she cautiously approached the child. When she got two feet away, the mother noticed her daughter's silent tears. She sat down and gathered up her baby girl, letting her relax in the warmth and love of her mommy's arms.

Olivia kissed the top of Anna's head and rubbed her back. "Oh baby girl. What's wrong, my angel-pie?"

Angel-Pie was Anna's special pet name, where as Aarilyn's was Pumpkin and Brayden's was Junior because he was so much like his father.

Anna slowly looked up in to her mommy's affectionate caramel browns and Olivia gently wiped her upset child's salty, wet tears away.

"Baby?" She asked again, just as softly.

"Kids at kinde'garten are mean, mommy," Anna's meek voice informed her.

"Oh, angel-pie. What did the mean kids say?"

"They...They pickeded on me 'cos I had acciden' and...and they say I evil 'cos I write with a diffident hand then thems."

"Baby, you're five, accidents happen. You're still learning how to hold it in. As for you being left handed, baby, there's nothing wrong with that. You are not evil and I bet there are at least a few others in your class that write with the same hand as you. Where were your brother and sister?"

"Outside. I was in the playroom."

"Let's go outside and play, huh?" Olivia said and picked Anna up, perching her on her hip, when she nodded.

The child was small for her age so Olivia didn't have a problem carrying her around still. Anna was actually about five inches smaller then Aarilyn and six shorter then Brayden.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was just heading downstairs after putting the triplets to bed when she saw her husband walk in. He had a big smile on his face. She could tell he was excited about something.

"Hi honey," she greeted him, walking in to his open welcoming arms.

Elliot kissed the top of his beautiful wife's head. "Hi baby. I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, but can we talk in bed because I really need to lay down," she replied, tiredly.

Taking care of three five year olds was just as hard work as when they were newborns.

"Of course, Livvie." Elliot guided the tired brunette upstairs in to the master bedroom and closed the bedroom door behind them for privacy.

Olivia used the bathroom, while Elliot changed in to a pair of comfy, baggy sweat pants before the couple lay down on the bed, cuddling.

The brown eyed woman looked up at her loving husband with a small smile. "What do we need to talk about, hon?"

"I got promoted to Captain."

Olivia reached up and gave Elliot a passionate kiss before pulling back. "That's great...What? Isn't it?" She asked confused, looking at the weird espression on his face.

"We got to move to Arizona."

"When do we have to move?" Olivia asked without hesitation.

Elliot was blown away. He thought that he'd have to convince her to move. "Are you sure you're ok with moving, babe?"

"El, you've been promoted and we need to move for it. I'm ok with it and we're moving. When?"

"In two weeks, baby. I love you," he replied and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered, when they pulled away for oxygen.

Elliot's hand went up in to Olivia's top and he caressed her warm, soft, near flat belly.

"Make love to me?"

Olivia laid down, pulling her husband on top of her, so he was straddling her. "I think you've earned it, Captain Stabler," Olivia purred seductively.

The handsome azure blue eyed man leaned down and kissed his wife. His tongue begging for entry as he rubbed her breast.

She moaned, opening up her mouth for her lover, who took the invite. His hot tongue massaging hers.

Olivia could feel her husband's manhood hardening as he went to lift up her top.

"Leave tops on, just in case one of the triplets run in, El," she panted.

Elliot nodded and moved to her sweat pants instead, removing them in one swift movement with her panties before removing his own. He'd gone commando.

The brunette moaned anxiously. "Oh God, El, hurry up. I'm so ready."

Elliot laughed and rammed himself in to her wet and ready core, earning a gruttual moan from his wife.

Elliot's slowly increased at his lover's request.

"Oh fuck! Harder, El, harder!" Olivia cried out, breathlessly, feeling the familiar tingling in her lower abdomen.

Elliot grunted and plunged in to his wife harder as requested. "Baby, I'm so close."

"So am I, El," she replied before her face calmed as she exploded in to her orgasm. Olivia continued to moan after, due to her lover still ramming in and out of her. He thrust in and out about four more times before she felt his warm release inside of her.

Elliot looked down at his panting and sweaty wife. "That was good stuff, baby."

"It sure was, honey." She laughed as Elliot laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Sleeping creeping up on the married couple.

"I love you, Livvie," Elliot whispered.

"I love you too, El," Olivia replid before sleep took over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The mother was woken up four hours later by a tiny hand on her cheek and a soft voice whispering, "mommy."

Olivia opened her eyes to see Anna. She caught a glimps of the clock. The time 12:47am shined back brightly in green numbers. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Thirsty, Mommy," she whispered.

Olivia sat up and reached for her sweat pants. She put them on under the covers before getting up and taking her little girl's hands. "Come on, sweetie."

The brunette took Anna in to the kitchen and sat her at the dinner table, after turning the light on.

"Would you like some milk, Anna?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, please."

Olivia walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the chocolate soy milk, which was there for Brayden and Anna, since they were both lactose intolerant. She then headed over to the cupboard to get out a plastic cup and a mug before she turned on the kettle to make herself her a cup of tea, while she was standing there.

The mother half filled the plastic cup with the milk before giving it to a silent Anna.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, baby. What's wrong? Do you wanna tell Mommy?"

Anna just shrugged her shoulder, causing her mommy to sigh.

"Want to choose a cookie out of the cookie jar?"

The young girl nodded so Olivia picked her up and carried her over to the high counter, where the jar sat. She opened up the top and let Anna pick one.

"Chocie please."

The cookies were specially made by Olivia since the two younger triplets were lactose intolerant.

Olivia picked out a chocolate one and put the lid back on before giving Anna the cookie and setting her back on the floor, so she could make her cup of tea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot woke at six am to Aarilyn and Brayden jumping up and down on Olivia's side of the bed. He shot up. "Where is your mom and Anna?"

They both shrugged their shoulder and kept jumping.

"Stop jumping, kids, before you hurt yourself."

"Daddy, we're hungry," Brayden whined.

"Me too," Aarilyn added in her two cents worth.

"Ok, hang on. Go play and I'll call you down for breakfast."

Both kids nodded and ran off.

Elliot got up and put on his sweat pants before heading downstairs. He found his wife and youngest triplet snuggled up on the couch, sound asleep.

He guessed Anna had gotten up in the middle of the night and woke her mommy up again. She did it almost once a week, but this was the second for this week.

He tip-toed over to the couch, kissed the tip of Olivia's nose and watched her eyes flutter open. "Morning baby," he whispered, not to wake Anna, sleeping beside Olivia with her head on her chest.

"Morning," his wife replied with a sleepy smile.

"Anna wake you again?"

"Yeah. She's starting to worry me again, El," Olivia replied, rubbing circles on Anna's back.

"I'm sure she's fine, babe. I'm going to cook breakfast, ok?" He tried to reassure her but was certain that he has just failed miserably.

Olivia nodded. "Ok." She rubbed Anna's tiny arm. "Wake up, baby."

Anna's tiny eyes fluttered open. "Morning, Mommy."

"Morning, angel-pie. Go say 'good morning' to your brother and sister. Mommy needs to talk to daddy."

"Ok," Anna replied and ran off to see Aarilyn and Brayden.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Olivia walked in to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her husband's middle from behind. "I need to tell you something. I didn't want to add to the good news last night," she started and kissed his neck. "Can you please stop for a minute, El."

Elliot stopped and turned around in his wife's arms. He kissed her softly on the lips. "What's up, Liv?"

"Sit down," she replied and got him to sit down before standing in between his legs.

"Baby, what is it?" He asked, concerned.

Olivia took his hand and placed it on her belly. "We're going to expand our family one more time."

Elliot's face lit up. "You're pregnant?"

Olivia smiled back and nodded. "Yes. With one baby this time. The doctor did an internal ultrasound to make sure."

Elliot got up and lifted his wife in his arms. "That's so great, baby. One more child to add the gang. I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia replied before the couple heard three sets of feet run down the stairs to them.

Elliot set Olivia back down on the floor, just as Anna ran to her and Brayden and Aarilyn ran to him. They picked up their children and smiled.

"What do you guys say to a baby brother or sister?" Elliot asked.

Aarilyn and Brayden were happy about it but Anna looked at her mother with watery eyes and the look of betrayal. She didn't want to share her mother's attention with yet another sibling, she already had to fight to get that little extra as it was. The tears were welling up in her gorgeous little brown eyes.

Olivia sighed and gave her a reassuring hug. "Baby, it will be ok. The baby won't replace you or Aari or Bray."

Anna hid her face in the curve of her mother's neck.

Olivia sighed again and gave her husband a light kiss on the lips.

"Can't please everyone," she whispered.


End file.
